XY with a bit of green
by skyblu23
Summary: What if a certain Legendary crossed path with our hero during his adventure in Kalos? Would Ash's Kalos trip be the same? or will a certain legendary change that? I don't know. trouble? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

:D **PLEASE BE NICE, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Would love your reviews or anything that I should improve on :D enjoy  
**

* * *

Rayquaza was a powerful Legendary indeed he was, escaping capture from Team Rocket was a tedious task even for the legendary himself.

Huffing slightly from remembering the recent event, the nerve of the humans to try and capture him. He wasn't disturbing anyone, heck he learned his lesson after the events with Deoxys to investigate before beating the daylights out of someone accidentally passing his territory.

Remembering what happen before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Rayquaza was peacefully sleeping in his territory, the Ozone layer. A vast and open space where neither pokemon, with the excecptions of some legendaries, or human could survive, the perfect place for the green giant. When suddenly, his slumber was interrupted by a hit from a powerful ray. Looking around for the one responsible for the attack, he was surprised to see the appearance of two small ships. Narrowing his eyes at ships, He tried to retaliate by using Hyper Beam but was suddenly stopped when two powerful light beams hit him head on.

Wincing from the pain, he glared at the source of the ray, a large spaceship with the notable 'R' feature can be seen was slowly approaching him from out of nowhere. The size of the ship covering his silhouette. He prepared to fire off another Hyper Beam, when suddenly he was struck by six rays of red lights emitting from the ship pointed at Rayquaza.

Blinking in confusion at the Red lights, Rayquaza dismissed the weird illumination and continued charging his Hyper Beam when suddenly, he screamed in pain as energy in his body was painfully being torn away from him.

Barely keeping an eye open, he found the source of the powerful attack. The red lights omitted by the Team Rocket ship was syphoning out the energy he had. Slowly weakening him as yellow streaks of energy leaves his body and slowly following the red lights.

Mustering all the strength left in his body, Rayquaza released a weak burst of Hyper beam, albeit being weak, did the Job and destroyed the source of the Red lights. But not powerful enough to destroy the large ship.

The pain was too for Rayquaza and with almost all his energy gone, he succumbed to the peaceful call of the void and fainted. As the two smaller ships moved towards Raqyuaza, positioning themselves each at the side of the legendary Pokémon. They fired two metallic nets at the beast ensnaring it with the metallic contraption.

The two pilots of the ship, satisfied with their work, slowly moved forward towards the larger Team Rocket ship as doors underneath the large ship opened giving way for the two smaller ships to enter with Rayquaza in tow.

"Damage report" calmly said by a man wearing an all-black suit seating on a chair in a room flooded in darkness with his Persian lying on his lap, facing a multitude of screens revealing to be Giovani, the leader of Team Rocket and the mastermind of the assault . "Raqyuaza has managed to destroy the Syphon Rays prototypes sir!" answered a panicked grunt. "Will it be repairable?" questioned Giovani, with no hint of worry in his voice.

"Negative sir, the damage destroyed all six Syphon Rays but we've managed to extract and capture Rayquaza and half of its energy" informed the grunt as he showed six glass cases containing a pure yellow sphere.

Humming to himself, the leader of the Team Rocket replied "Well done, Land on the nearest base in the nearest region and order them to prepare for our arrival"

The grunt saluted to Giovani and said "Yes sir! " Cutting off the communication with the leader of the group.

Giovanni looked through another screen with a smirk on his face.

"Rayquaza" he said as if the Pokémon as if he could hear him "your service will be a huge benefit for Team Rocket. I hope we can keep this… mutual relationship that we have" spoke Giovanni with a dark chuckling sinister tone.

* * *

Rayquaza finally stirred after fainting due to Team Rocket. Lifting an eye up, he saw a multitude of humans in white coat surrounding him. Finding the energy and strength to get up, Rayquaza slowly levitated, only to fall down back and creating a loud noise on the cold metallic floor underneath him. He tried levitating again with much more success as he gaze around his surrounding.

The Scientist around the legendary beast quickly turned around once they heard the loud noise coming from the Pokémon.

"It's awake!" announced one of the scientists.

"It really is the legendary Rayquaza!" said another scientist.

"We captured that?!" asked the grunt inside the room with disbelief at what he's looking at. Recently being stationed in the base, he's already being granted the privellage of seeing a rare Pokémon and not only that the head of Team Rocket just visited the base!

"Get professor Alpha, and tell him it's awake!" said one of the assistant scientist. To the Grunt earning an annoyed response from it.

"No need to shout sheesh" replied the grunt as he slowly turned around to fetch said professor. Being his first time to be assigned to the base, he wasn't use to the weirdness of the people around the base yet.

"That won't be needed" as a man wearing the same generic lab coat as the other scientist with only the difference is the goggles he's wearing, weird since the room is dark…. Heck the whole Team Rocket base is dark. red hair flowing from his back to down to his shoulder, with a smirk plastered on his face. As he slowly approaches the glass prison of Rayquaza.

The grunt looked at him with a weird facial expression ' _Why the heck is he wearing goggles in the middle of the dark!? Is everyone here a weirdo?!'_ shaking his head and removing the thought of probably picking the wrong job, he went back to his position next to the door.

"Finally the great Rayquaza one of the three powerful weather trios join us in the land of the living…. Hmpfh. Not so great after all considering how easy it was to capture you" said the lead scientist in in an evil chuckling voice. Proud of Team Rocket's achievment.

Rayquaza glared at insult thrown to him by the scientist.

"And to think you're on the same level with Kyougre and Groudon, what a joke!" laughed the red headed scientist as the other scientists present in the room soon joined him at mocking the legendary beast as multiple tick mark appeared on the legends head.

This only fueled the burning anger rising within Rayquaza as he intensified his glare as if trying to melt the man in front of him.

Snorting at the legendary beast " Oh stop glaring at me, you're so pathetic that it only took us minutes to capture you" said the scientist with a smirk on his face furthering the laughter behind him.

"Why did we even bother going for you? Even that Pikachu those idiotic trio of recruit looks more promising compared to you" Now the other scientists couldn't hold it any longer and dropped down down lauging hysterically with tears on their eyes remembering the trio of idiots as Meowth, Jessie and James.

Rayquaza wasn't happy about this. OH no he wasn't. Rayquaza was pissed beyond belief with only three things running through his mind. One, he was suddenly attacked out of nowhere by a group of idiots called Team Rocket albeit successfuly catching him. Two, his pride was being mocked by this human!? THIS PUNY HUMAN! Doesn't he know how easy it was to crush his puny body!? Three, half of his energy was stolen from him!

Trashing around to show his anger, the lead scientist merely laughed at the legendary Pokémon. "Besides," continued the scientist "This glass was specifically made for you. Not that we'll need it" chuckled the man " So Having a tantrum won't get you nowhere" said the lead scientist a bit of irritation as the Pokémon continued with no intent of listening to him.

He motioned for the other scientists who after seconds of laughing finally stopped, to pull down a lever, and with a nod from them. Shocked the legendary with electric volts comming from the top of the chamber.

"Now be a good Lizard and stop thrashing around" said the lead scientist. Annoyed with the beast.

As Rayquaza glared at the man, he calmed down realizing that wasting his energy by throwing a fit, wasn't really the best thing to do. But still on guard due to his current situation.

"Good!" happily replied the red haired scientist. "Now we'll be needing more of that sweet sweet energy of yours so if you don't mind" said the chuckling scientist as mini syphon rays appeared from the top.

But Rayquaza wasn't having any of that, charging a burst of energy inside him. Unknown to his captors of his plan. He looked at the top of his cell and found a huge obvious weak spot that any dumb person could find.

"I told you before your attacks are useless in this chamber its specifically made for yo-" he chuckled but suddenly stopped when an explosion from inside the prison stopped him from speaking.

Rayquaza burst through the roof the cell with no intention of stopping as his body moved in a burst of speed through the roof of the glass prison then through a wall. Leaving a trail of debris and knocked out a couple of scientist from the force, and other men were thrown to the ground leaving the red headed lead scientist coughing on the floor as dust and broken lab equipment surround the area.

A look of shock and horror on the red heads face as he looks at the action of Rayquaza and quickly scrambled "GET HIM!" he shouted. Fortunately, the grunt near the door was still active with a couple of bruises and scratches on his face.

"What'd you expect me to do against a Legendary!?" shouted the grunt pointing at Rayquaza unhappy with the current situation.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO BECOME CHEW TOY FOR THAT OVERGROWN LIZARD IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES STOP HIM!" said the redhead with anger.

"Ugh do I have a choice?" muttered the grunt. "Chameleon go!" As he released the ball, an orange lizard with fire spewing from its tail appeared. "Char!" spoke the Pokémon.

"Use flamethrower!" the orange dino-like pokémon nodded to its trainer and looked at the legendary with no fear in his eyes, opened its mouth to shoot streaks of flame towards Rayquaza. Weirdly enough it actually did damage!

Wincing from the pain, Rayquaza glared at Charmeleon and shot a quick Hyper Beam at it.

" Oh shi-!" says the grunt in a voice filled with horror and fear as both him and Charemleon quickly dodge the attack.

"That was close" he said with relief as he wiped off sweats from his forehead. As he looked behind him, his eyed widened.

"WE NEED TO GO!" the grunt shouted as he pointed at the barrel of oil as the Hyper Beam hits it. As fire soon enveloped the base.

"But what about Rayquaza!? And the Syphon Ray research base!?" screamed the scientist. As other people inside the room slowly woke up from the dilemma.

"We need to get! No use getting Rayquaza when we're barbequed alive!" he shouted, gritting his teeth Alpha had no choice.

"EVACUATE THE BASE!" shouted the lead scientist as workers rapidly went out of the burning facility.

The scientist turns around to Rayquaza and says "You'll pay for what yo-" only to be cut off by the now empty air that Rayquaza used to be in.

"COME ON ALREADY" says the frustrated grunt reminding him of his situation.

"Aright, alright!" said the Scientist with a bit of frustration. Giovanni won't be happy about this.

* * *

Rayquaza quickly skyrocketed to get as quickly away from the Team Rocket to avoid being captured again. An experience he oh-so-happily would like not repeat.

His body covered in bruise, scratches and burns

Powerful he might be, he wasn't a fool of taking any chances that Team Rocket won't go after him again. He sighed knowing hiding was futile. If Team Rocket could track him and infiltrate the safety of his Ozone layer what's to say they won't do it again?

He needed a solution to this problem and fast.

And as if Arceus himself heard his pleas, which in case not really hard to imagine considering he's a legendary too.

His thoughts abruptly disturbed by a familiar presence, looking around to find the source of his distraction, he redirected his course to find the oh-so-familiar aura. Rayquaza didn't know what he was doing but something inside told him to follow the source of the aura.

After travelling for half an hour he sees a landmass which is a bit familiar to him.

' _Kalos'_ he thought, what's the familiar aura doing in a faraway place like this? He thought as he continued his flight.

* * *

A raven-haired boy wearing a blue jacket and red hat (you know him) was on top of the Prism Tower with his trusty Pikachu and an abandoned Froakie by his side trying to calm a raging Garchomp. "Garchomp you need to stay calm we wan't to help you!" Ash said showing a bit of frustration and worry for the pseudo-legendary.

"CHOMPPPPP!" it howled in pain while clutching its head, slowly backing off the ledge of the tower.

"NO! " Ash screams in horror as he watches Garchomp fall to his immediate death. "Froakie use your Frubbles to keep Garchomp in place!" he shouted. The toad ninja Pokémon replied with a "Kie!" as he throws Frubbles from his neck towards Garchomps feet to keep him in place.

Ash took the opportunity to leap towards Garchomp and successfully landing on his chest with Pikachu following his best friend's actions.

"We just want to help you Garchomp" said ash in low but sad tone. Trying to calm the Pokémon down. After a lot of struggles Ash manages to grab hold of Garchomp.

"PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL ON THE POWER LACE!" quickly jumping in the air, Pikachu flips as his tail glows in white, the uses the momentum of the jump to hit the power lace. Successfully destroying it and landing near the edge.

The after effect of removing the power lace caused Garchomp to wince and stumble back but successfully releasing him from his Pain endured suffering.

Smiling at his best friend "Alright Pikachu! You did great buddy!"

"They did it!" exclaimed a joyful Bonnie. "Nice work Ash!" spoke Clemont and Professor Sycammore.

The yellow mouse Pokémon joyfully accepted the compliment from his best friend "Pika!"

when suddenly the ground where Pikachu suddenly collapsed, replacing the look of horror and fear for everyone causing him to fall down the tower "PIKAAAA!" shouted the mouse as it fell down.

"PIKACHU!" ash shouts in concern as leaps down the tower to rescue his best friend. Fear replaced by worry for his best friend.

"NO!" " ASH!" as Professor Sycamore, Bonnie and Clemont yelled in shock and horror for their friend.

As Ash reaches his best friend, he clutches him tightly towards his chest accepting his faith, trying to at least save his best friend as they fell down to their impending doom.

On an unknown building on top of a roof. A masked man with a weird looking Blaziken next to him watched the scene unfold. About to motion his Blaziken to rescue the falling trainer and Pokémons but was soon stopped by a green blur of light shooting towards the falling . "What the.." muttered the masked man as he and his Blaziken watch as. The falling duo was rescued by a mysterious blur of green light.

* * *

 **THANK you for giving a bit of your time to read my fanfic :D ! bye-bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

 **Especial thanks to meeresstern1983 for giving me a lot of tips and improvement with my 1st chapter. The suggestion of a Beta-reader is nice, although I'm still trying to find someone to Beta-read my work so sorry if my grammar in this chapter sucks. Yeah, I messaged someone to try and be my Beta-reader so hopefully, she replies? :D anyways just a couple of notes.**

 **I won't be making Rayquaza OP =.= that'd be too boring, salty about ep 40 OF XYZ -,- wouldn't be a challenge if Ash shows up with a giant Pokemon now right? hehe**

 **In terms of shipping... I love Amourshipping sadly :D but I won't romanticising the fic but I'll tell you my idea in the next update if you guys would like it.**

* * *

Rayquaza continued soaring through the night sky, as he felt the presence of the person he was looking for getting stronger and stronger as he approached a familiar location.

Getting closer, Rayquaza suddenly stopped and closed his eyes, blinded by the dazzling night lights emitted by none other than Kalos's major industrial city of Lumiose.

Rayquaza blinked for a few seconds, his eyes finally adjusting to the blinding lights of Lumiose city. He flew closer from roof to roof to avoid being seen by people and continued onwards Prism Tower.

Flying around, he turned his head to see the wide variety of shops, cafés, and restaurants spread throughout the entire city buzzing with life from corner to corner, he sees people talking, walking around from shop to shop, men dressed in suits, some people dressed in colourful clothing. A bit uncomfortable since he wasn't used to being near towns and cities filled with people and Pokémons with the exception LaRousse city although he was busy trying to fight Deoxys to really care about his surroundings at that time.

One thing made him stop. The sight of a Furfrou happily chasing a little girl laughing as she played with her Pokémon.

Intrigued by the interaction, Rayquaza stopped and lowered down to the ground and hid in a nearby tree to observe the scene.

* * *

Giggling slightly as her Furfrou playfully pounced her.

"Aww look what you did to my dress Furfrou" playfully glaring the poodle Pokémon.

Looking at her dress, Furfrou frowned and apologised to her friend "Frou…"

The girl shook her head, stood up and gave a big smile to her Pokémon "It's okay Furfrou, I was just teasing you, I'll just say to mom I tripped on a rock when we were playing" the girl said winking at her poodle-like Pokémon .

The dog barked in understanding as she tackled her trainer and licked her face to show her appreciation.

"ha ha stop it- That tickles!" giggling as she hugged the furfrou making her poodle smile, happy to make her friend smile.

* * *

Seeing the scene struck something inside the legendary Pokémon's heart.

Being a legendary, he had power greater than the average Pokémon, respect came in with the package of being legendary and control over the Ozone layer of earth.

But with all those power and titles, Rayquaza always felt something was missing, something he couldn't find or get.

And after seeing the interaction between the Furfrou and the girl, he realised that it was happiness.

To share the experience of Joy and sadness with someone.

To be cared by someone who can show him a bit of love and affection.

Someone he can share the same dreams and goals, to conquer heights greater than any legendry's.

Someone he can trust.

Someone who'll remember him no matter what.

Someone, like a… A friend. He realised.

Sure he befriended the Deoxys he fought in LaRousse city, but their friendship didn't last long. After two days he was separated with the Deoxys trios when they had to go back home.

For how many years, he was alone in the Ozone layer, with no one to talk to except the empty space. Thinking peace and quiet was better than mingling with other Pokémons and people. And avoid what happened back in LaRousse city.

Oh, how wrong he was. It only made an increased the loneliness in his heart. Being alone with no one only made him miss the Deoxys trios.

Suddenly, fear enveloped his being, as it crawled up to his heart. The fear of being alone and forgotten.

Eyes widening with the realisation. He shook his head trying to get the idea away.

He didn't want to be alone and forgotten. He wanted a friend. He wanted to be important to someone. He wanted to be loved.

His mind was snapped to the present as he felt something bad was going to happen. He suddenly felt the presence of the Aura he's been chasing and looked at the Prism Tower.

 _'_ _THERE'_ he taught as he rocketed upwards the sky and flew to the direction of Prism Tower, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Rayquaza was in time to witness four figures standing on top of the prism tower.

Closing his eyes to feel their presences, Rayquaza was shocked to find the same Pikachu he met during his fight against Deoxys, the same Pikachu whose trainer saved him from being buried in Dogpile of robots along with.

The two Pokémon was unfamiliar to him. He was more focused on the Raven-haired young man standing next to the Pikachu, as a river of nostalgia swept over him.

Only to be interrupted when the ground underneath Pikachu suddenly collapsed.

His eyes widened to see the young man jumping in after his Pikachu, shocked that he would go that far for his Pokémon.

Why did he risk his life for a Pokémon? Why didn't he just saved himself and forgot about the Pikachu? Was he crazy or just plain stupid?

Shaking his head. He didn't have enough time to ponder about them. Springing forward in a burst of incredible speed.

He shot forward like a bullet as his whole body turned green from the incredible speed, with one goal in his mind.

He had to save that boy!

* * *

Ash thought this was it. His Grand finale. His final moment before he dies. Flashback of previous experience during his past travel suddenly flooded his mind.

This wasn't the only moment he almost died. Chuckling in his head, might not be the good time to laugh he thought. Remembering the time with Haunter when his spirit almost left his body after that experience.

Also remembered the time when he actually died during his confrontation with Mew and Mewtwo, trying to stop both attacks from Pokemon to save everyone as he sacrificed his life for everyone, he smiled at the thought, he might've died but at least he saved a lot of Pokémons, ironically to be revived by the same Pokémons he tried to save.

Another flashback of the tree of beginning where he died, but later revived by Mew. Don't get me started on the Unova trip, he laughed.

Thinking about it, he's died several times and has been experiencing a lot of near-death situations in the past. Still confused how the heck he survived all of that. This was time was no exception to the list.

Hey, he might get lucky and this thing could be one of those lucky moments, right?

He was shaken out of his thought when he felt the strong force of the wind against him.

Thinking he was about to hit the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful crash.

.

..

…

After several minutes of waiting. It didn't come. Weird, there should be a loud thump right about now.

He opened his eyes to see what's going on. Looking down, he wasn't falling anymore. In fact, he was moving along the earth as if he was flying.

" Pikapi" getting the attention of the Pokémon buried in his chest.

"You okay buddy?" As he slowly lifted his arm to reveal a safe Pikachu.

"Pikachu" happy replied his best friend.

"Pika pi?" asked the mouse to his best friend.

"I don't know Pikachu… One second we're falling from the sky then suddenly this happened" ash exclaimed as he gestured using his arms to their current situation.

Looking around Pikachu suddenly froze and called out to his trainer "Pi-Pi-Pikachu!" as he pointed up .

"What is it budd-"he didn't finish his sentence. Once he followed Pikachu's gaze, he can only gawk at their saviour.

Looking up he saw the familiar face of the legendary Rayquaza.

Staring in disbelief Pikachu and Ash could only say one thing "RAYQUAZA?" "PIKA?"

Looking down, Rayquaza inwardly sighed in relief to see both Pokémon and trainer in one piece.

Seeing a nearby rooftop, Rayquaza slowed down and hovered near the ground allowing both Ash and Pikachu to safely jump down.

"Cha" As Pikachu stretches while ash rubbed under his chin, adoring the scratch from his best friend. He jumped back to his favourite spot on Ash's shoulder.

Checking for any more injuries on Pikachu, Ash was satisfied to see his best friend wasn't hurt. As he focused his attention to the legendary.

"What are you doing here?" ash began with concern, if a legendary like Rayquaza was here, something bad must've happened. As he stared at the beast waiting for a response.

Rayquaza only looked at him deep in thought.

Pikachu suddenly spoke "Pika Pika Pikachu" in a hurried voice as he pointed at the bruise, scratches and burns present in the Pokémon's body.

Ash gaped at his Rayquaza's condition and hurriedly went over to him. "Forget that" Ash continued "What happened to you?" Ash said in an anxious voice. "Look at all these burn and bruise marks. We need to get you to Pokémon center, fast!" Face full of concern over the legendary.

Rayquaza could only stare at him in wonder. Not only minutes ago, was this boy falling to his death trying to save his Pokémon, a second ago he could've died if he made a mistake of being too slow or failing to catch him, and yet he brushed off his death to worry about a Pokémon that all of a sudden, came out of nowhere.

He was worried about him, he was worried about his safety. This boy cared more about him than his own wellbeing.

Rayquaza shut his eyes as he drifted in deep thought, with a smile on his face.

Ash was worried. REALLY worried, Rayquaza wasn't responding to anything he says. With Rayquaza injuries he thought ' _I need to get him to a Pokémon_ , _FAST!'_ gritting his teeth due to the tense situation.

Checking his bag….. Oh, wait…. It's back at Professor Sycamore's lab! The only thing with him was a couple of Poké balls and his Pokédex.

Clenching his fist in frustration. He looked at Rayquaza. His face turned from worry to a questioning look when he saw Rayquaza smiling.

Pikachu looked at both his trainer and Rayquaza sadness adoring his face. Knowing how deeply his best friend cared about Pokémons especially when they're injured.

Rayquaza has decided, feeling it was the right decision.

Rayquaza opened his eyes slowly while looking at the trainer. Then slowly lowered his large serpent-like-head down towards Ash's small hand.

Getting an Idea of what Rayquaza wanted to do, Ash gently laid his hand on top of Rayquaza's head, trying not to hit the bruise and burns present on the head of the Pokémon.

As soon as his hand made contact with Rayquaza, Ash experienced a jolt run through his body as he suddenly felt fuzzy feeling enter his body. The same thing happening to Rayquaza as soon as he felt Ash's hand on top of his head. He felt a warm feeling of safety and acceptance wash over him.

Rayquaza hummed as his voice vibrated creating a cute sound. Even with his injuries, Ash chuckled at the sound finding it cute. Feeling Rayquaza is okay, he stroked Rayquaza's head to show that he can trust him.

Pikachu smiled as he saw the scene play out in front of him. Seeing that once again, his best friend managed to befriend a Pokémon. Pikachu liked that about his trainer, his willingness to go far for his friends and Pokémons, he admires that about him and is proud that his trainer is one of a kind.

Rayquaza then took a step back from Ash, he looked at the trainer and huffed to get his attention. Seeing Ash's eyes on him, he then pointed his head towards Pikachu to which he got a "Pika?" from the mouse Pokémon.

Rayquaza nodded to the yellow mouse as he looks back at the trainer.

Ash didn't know what they were talking about, but judging from Rayquaza's nod after Pikachu spoke. Pikachu understood the situation.

He gave a quizzical look at Pikachu to help him understand the current predicament "Pikachu? What did he say?" The mouse replied with a "Pika Pikachu pika" as he pointed at Ash's pocket.

Shuffling inside, Ash grabbed a Poké ball and had a confused look. He turned to Pikachu.

"Does he want a Poké ball Pikachu?" he asked the yellow mouse.

Pikachu face palmed himself as he looked at ash with a frustrated look "Pika pika!" said the Pokémon as he pointed at Rayquaza then the Poké ball.

Following his buddy, Ash only just realised what he's trying to say "Oh….. Ohhh….Wow" said Ash in disbelief. He looked at Rayquaza for confirmation to which he got a nod from.

Rolling his eyes at how his trainer can be a blockhead sometimes, he'd let this pass for now.

"But really? Do you really want me to capture you? I mean you ARE a legendary, it just doesn't feel right for you…" Ash said in different states of emotions ranging surprise, worry then doubt.

Rayquaza smiled at Ash for thinking about his feelings, he nodded and tapped the Poké ball using his head.

Ash took a step back as the ball blinked red and swayed from side to side.

Finally, a ding could be heard confirming a successful capture.

"I caught a Rayquaza!" "Pikaa!" as Ash held the ball outwards with a smile on face, while Pikachu cheered lifting his right hand while on top of Ash's shoulder.

The ball suddenly opened and out came a smiling Rayuqaza. Ash was surprised "You don't want to stay in your Poké ball?" Rayquaza nodded.

"But, you're the size of a Charizard, you'll stand out too much. I don't want Team Rocket coming after you" said Ash, worried about his new friend and how Team Rocket has a tendency to capture his Pikachu and Pokémon on a daily basis.

Rayquaza blinked when Ash said Charizard _,_ he knew what a Charizard, but his size being described as the size of Charizard… _'Me the size of a Charizard!? Since when'_ he paused for a bit when he noticed that Ash was quite bigger compared the last time he saw him.

He narrowed his eyes, as he dropped the subject worrying about it later.

He scoffed when he heard the Team Rocket's name, still angered from past event.

Nodding at Ash's worries, he closed his eyes as his body shined in yellow and Rayquaza began to shrink.

Shocked when Rayquaza suddenly shined Bright yellow, Ash and Pikachu covered their eyes with their left hand shielding their face from the blinding light.

After a few seconds, the light stopped. Both Ash and Pikachu lowered their arms to see a smaller version of Rayquaza, almost the same size as Pikachu.

Blinking awe "YOU CAN DO THAT!?" Ash said in an excited voice, earning a Nod from the legendary.

"That's awesome!" Ash shouts as he punches his fist into the air, the dragon chuckling at the energetic trainer as it flew next to Ash's soldier.

Slowly calming down over the fact that his new friend can transform in size, Ash suddenly remembered his task" We need to do something about your bruises and burns" getting a nod from the two Pokémon. He remembered Professor Sycamore treating Froakie from a recent incident.

"We can go to Professor Sycamore's Lab, he took care of Froakie, I bet he can get you all patched up and ready to go!" exclaimed ash "Pika!" replied happily his best friend. Rayquaza made a roar of approval.

Looking around, Ash remembered where they were sweat dropped at his current predicament "We need to get down from this building first" he sighed as his best friend patted him on the back "Pikachu..." said Pikachu trying to give a smile.

"I know you're tired but could you please give us a ride Rayquaza?" earning a Nod from the Dragon as he transformed back to his Charizard size and gave a lift to Ash and Pikachu back to Sycamores lab.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! sorry if my grammar sucks, it's not my mother tongue unfortunately. til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AND THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!**

 **Unfortunately, I still haven't found a Beta-reader :C So sorry for the bad grammar again. BUT. I manage to get this Chap up :V. I might get slower in updating since I have a lot of things to do especially for my Art and Design class but I'll try and update whenever I can or have the time.**

 **Oh yeah.. about Serena... I plan her to be super close to Ash but not to the point where one of them ask each other out yet :V there might be some cute Ash and Serena moment but that'll be all. :D Kinda like best friends again.**

* * *

Ash sighed while running a finger through the left side of his hair, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pikachu. He contemplated on how he's gonna explain to Professor Sycamore and the others about his new partner. Breathing in relaxing night air, he continued to walk towards the Lab.

He asked Rayquaza to dropped them off half way due to his injuries, Ash didn't want to stress the legendary beast anymore considering the legendary's condition when Ash met him.

Looking at his two sleeping companions situated on both of his shoulders.

On the left, was a sleeping Rayquaza, half of his bottom body slightly wrapped around Ash's neck like a scarf ending at the other shoulder where Pikachu was. Occasionally fidgeting, probably due to the injuries he sustained.

On his right shoulder, Pikachu was silently snoring while his head rested on top of Ash's wild hair providing a soft cushion for the yellow Pokémon, content with his sleeping position.

Slightly shaking his head to remove his worries, he walked at a faster pace.

If he kept worrying about Rayquaza, the two Pokémon would sense his distress agitating them he sighed trying to hide the growing concern for the Dragon Pokémon.

But Ash needed to relax so the two of them could feel relax too, remembering that a trainer's Pokémon could sense his partners feeling, he took a deep breath, everything will be okay he smiled at the thought, trying to be positive about his current situation.

And everything will back to normal by the end of the day as if nothing happened.

He continued his journey towards Professor Sycamore's lab the night breeze providing a comforting feeling to Ash.

* * *

Standing in front of the door of Professor Sycamore's lab, he took a deep breath and carefully opened the door.

Ash was greeted with the sight of Bonnie, Clemont and Froakie looking worried. _'Probably because I disappeared after what happened in Prism Tower'_ He thought. Professor Sycamore was on his phone, speaking fast to the person on the other end of the line with Garchomp by his side.

Looking at the newcomer, Professor Sycamore sighed in relief causing the others to look as well.

"Never mind we found him," the Professor said "Thanks for all the help" with that he dropped the call.

"ASH!- You're alright" exclaimed the Professor as he walked towards the trainer along with Garchomp followed by Bonnie, Clemont and Froakie.

"We were so worried about you!" said Bonnie in a loud and angry expression. While Clemont shook his head at his little sister's actions.

"It's good to see nothing awful happened to you" said the scientist with a bit of relief "Except for the part when you jumped off the Prism Tower" he added

"Yeah.. that wasn't part of the plan" Ash laughed awkwardly.

"I thought me and Pikachu were goners when we fell from the tower" he laughed as he scratched the head of his best friend earning him a "Cha" as the Pokémon slowly woke up from the noise, along with Rayquaza.

"You're not supposed to laugh after chasing an out-of-control Pokémon and falling off a thousand foot tower Ash! " commented Bonnie as she leaned down looking up to Ash with an annoyed look on her face, still not calming down after remembering what Ash did.

Ash held up both hands as he leaned backward awkwardly laughing at what the little girl said, Ash was speechless was right too. As Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder to listen to the Conversation.

"Yes" agreed the Professor agreeing to the last part.

"I'm not saying seeing you two being alive is bad - but" continued the Professor "what happened out there was quite peculiar" he stated.

"You were about to hit the ground when this green light suddenly swooped down towards both of you then disappearing along with the two of you" said the Professor in wonder "It's a miracle that you two are even alive" showing a bit of shock.

Chucking while sheepishly scratching the back of his head "That tends to happen a lot" He said while putting his signature hat back on.

"Well it's good to know that you're alive and in one piece" said the Professor with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Garchomp back their" as he gestured to Garachomp.

Said Pokémon responded with "Gar" as he happily nuzzled Ash to show his gratitude and also Pikachu and Froakie for saving him.

"What you did back there was quite impressive! But reckless" Clemont nodded several times thinking about how Ash leaped off the tower to grab Pikachu.

"It was for Garchomp and Pikachu" Ash replied in a confident tone. "I'd do anything to save a Pokémon and my best friend!" he shouted pumping his fist out. Speaking of Pokémon.

"Did you think about what you'd do after grabbing Pikachu? Asked Bonnie with a raised eyebrow, less annoyed than before.

Blinking at what the young girl said, Ash looked at her "Well I really …." He paused looking for an answer. "-never thought about that" he shrugged. Bonnie was right he thought.

Sighing about Ash's ignorance for his safety. Bonnie's annoyed look was replaced with a smile "At least you're okay" happy to see her new friend safe.

Smiling back to the young girl. Ash suddenly remembered Rayquaza's condition and frowned while quickly looking at Professor Sycamore.

"Professor, can you uh... check on Pikachu and treat my uh… other Pokémon?" stuttered Ash to the scientist not knowing how he could explain Rayquaza's sudden appearance.

Blinking at the young boy "You have another Pokémon?" he asked."How did it get injured? I didn't see you use any Pokémon aside from Pikachu" he contined on

"Well..you see.." he nervously chuckled " After that green thing dropped us off. This guy" pointing at Rayquaza, who raised his head when Ash pointed at him "Suddenly wanted to come with me apparently after seeing what I did for Pikachu" he paused to see that the Professor was listening.

"I was surprised when I saw his condition, I tried to tell him He needed to get to a Pokémon center" earning him a happy look from the dragon. "But he didn't want to." Looking at Rayquaza "persistent for me to capture him" ash sighed remembering what really happened.

"Pika pi" his best friend said confirming his story.

"Long story short, he's now my first and new buddy in Kalos" scratching under the Chin of Rayquaza earning him a happy coo.

Ash felt bad for lying to his friends and the Professor, well he wasn't technically lying, most of what he said was true aside from the fact that Rayuaza was a legendary.

After everything that had happened tonight, he didn't want to add the whole 'I suddenly captured a legendary bit' He knows he'll eventually have to talk to them about it. But for now, he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially the bombardment of questions he'll receive, he just wanted to sleep.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" repeated a jumping Bonnie, excited to see a new Pokémon.

Clemont shared his little sister's excitement "I also want to see your new Pokémon Ash" he looked at the trainer.

"He's kinda shy" Ash said as Rayuqaza slowly hid behind Ash's Neck. Startled at the attention he was receiving.

The professor closed his eyes and grasped the bottom of his chin. Humming to himself "I see…" he muttered enough for everyone to hear. Clasping both of his hands he said "Don't worry Ash your Pokémons are safe with me" he said "I'll do everything that I can to get them back to shape"

Draining out all his worries, Ash smiled at the professor "Thanks Professor Sycamore you're a big help"

The professor smiled "You're welcome ash" happy to be of an assistance to the young trainer.

"May I see this Pokémon of yours?"

Ash looked at Rayquaza and said "Don't worry buddy he won't hurt you" Rayquaza doubtful of his trainer glanced at Professor Sycamore who was smiling at him, then back to Ash.

"I promise you nothing bad will happen to ya! I trust Professor Sycamore, he's a great guy!" As he encouraged the small dragon giving Rayquaza a thumbs up and a big smile.

Taking in the reassurance, he trusted his trainer's judgment, he knew what was best for him. So he slowly nodded and slowly hovered from Ash straight towards the middle of the group.

The Professor's eyes widened when he saw the Pokémon.

"Fascinating" the Professor said in awe "I've never seen a Pokémon like this" he continued

Bonnie and Clemont shared the professor's amazement as they looked at the small Green Dragon. If the Professor hasn't seen this before then it must be a significant discovery or a brand new Pokémon!

Clemont was ecstatic, a brand new Pokémon and they have the privilege to be the first to discover its species.

Adjusting his glasses to get a better look, Clemont studied the feature of the Pokémon. Long green with a serpent-like appearance with two long antennae coming out from the top part of its head and two short ones at the bottom. Looking at its eyes he saw nothing but mystery surrounding them.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had sparkles in her eye "Wow! You look soooo adorable, can I pet him?! Can I carry him?! Can I hug him?! Think if he grows up he can give me a ride?!" She quickly asks, curious about the Dragon…. But mostly wanting to pet and cuddle with it.

Rayquaza moved backed a bit from the sudden outburst of the child.

Professor Sycamore noticed the bruise and burn marks around it. He turned to Ash.

"What happened to him?" he asked "He seems to have gotten in a very big fight" he said to Ash.

Ash frowned "I don't know Professor, I saw him like that when we first met" thoughts of why he was in that state. Not so many Pokémon can go toe to toe with a legendary and leave them bruised up like that.

Looking more closely to the Pokémon, Professor Sycamore saw the signature fins and yellow marking. Remembering one of his colleagues discussing an incident back a few years ago that happened in Hoenn where a legendary appeared trying to battle the space Pokémon Deoxys.

Professor Sycamore remembered he was given a picture, he'd try and find it to see if there was any connection.

Ash was a bit nervous as he watched Professor Sycamore eyeing the dragon. He wasn't going to be shocked if the Professor found out. Considering he was Pokémon Professor and a very well-known one. He'd bound to be connected with some other Professors of different who's studying the region Ash mused.

Nodding to what just Ash said, he called his assistants and motioned for them to bring Pikachu and Rayquaza to the medical room. After a brief goodbye from Ash to Pikachu and Rayquaza, they were off.

"Awwww" Bonnie said in a disappointed tone "I wanted to play with the new Pokémon" she pouted.

Clemont patted his sister on the head and said "Pikachu and the Pokémon are both tired, they need to rest and heal up. But don't worry you can play with them tomorrow if you want"

Bonnie's disappointment was replaced with excitement and happiness as she happily nodded and went up into one of the guest rooms in the lab.

Clemont noticed Ash was looking down after saying goodbye to his two Pokémons. Sensing Ash's worries, he puts an arm on Ash's shoulder "Don't worry him and Pikachu are in good hands. Professor Sycamore will make sure they get the best treatment"

Thankful to Clemont Ash smiled and agreed with Clemont.

"Yeah you're right…" yawning the weight of the events that transpired bearing down on Ash.

"I need to get some rest" he stated to Clemont.

Nodding at the Kanto trainer "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight Ash" he said going up the stairs to follow Bonnie.

"Goodnight Clemont" replied the trainer. _'Dreamland here I come!'_ Ash thought while going up into one the rooms.

* * *

In another part of Kalos, a Honey-haired girl lazily sat on the couch with a tired expression on her face grumbling something about Rhyhorns racing and troublesome mothers.

She lazily went over the coach, hovering in front of it for a good couple of minutes then finally, feeling the weight of today's training taking a toll on her, suddenly dropped down on the coach. Finally getting a bit of rest.

Facing the television, she grabbed the remote then pushed a button to turn it on.

She was greeted with a news report about an incident occurring in Lumiose City where a rampaging Garchomp was flying through the streets firing Hyper Beams in every direction causing panic and a bit of damage to nearby buildings.

 _'_ _It's like a movie'_ Serena though excitedly, forgetting about the havoc the rampaging Garchomp was causing interested on the action that was happening, all of her attention focused directly on watching the news.

The camera switches to Garchomp flying on top of the prism tower when something out of the corner of her eye got her attention.

Shifting her gaze from the Garchomp to a black haired boy. Serena's eyes instantly widened.

Reaching out from her pocket, Serena grabbed a light blue handkerchief as she looked at the cloth with hope. Said cloth had a blue border design with a pokeball symbol at the bottom right.

Clutching it with all her feelings while bringing it closer to her chest with one thing was running through her mind.

 _'_ _Is that you…?'_

She looked back at the television, wanting to know more of what was happening and to see if it was truly the boy she met in Professor Oak's summer

Instead, her heart stopped when she saw the sight of the young trainer falling off the top of the Prism tower.

"No!" shooting forward with a worried look on her face she silently prayed for the safety of the boy while looking at the screen. The falling form of Ash leaving a heavy feeling on her with every moment passing.

Slowly, she closed her eyes as Ash was about a few meters away from the ground.

When suddenly, a mysterious green blur caused her to open them up and gasp in surprise. As the unknown object suddenly flew away from the scene.

Sighing in relief that Ash was safe. Serena was still worried about the boy after the mysterious thing flew off with him to Arceus knows where.

Giving a minute to absorb what just happened. Serena looked down on the cloth she was holding, her worried eyes replaced with bright determination as she had a new goal in mind.

 _'_ _I have to find him!'_ she shouted inside her head as she went up to her bedroom, emotionally and physically from practice and the rampant emotions stirring inside her.

* * *

Outside of Professor Sycamore's lab

Stood Ash, Clemont and Bonnie as they faced Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks for letting us stay for the night Professor and also thanks for heling up Pikachu and my friend!" "Pika!" Exclaimed Ash and Pikachu while Rayquaza nodded to the Professor for treating his injuries, thankful for the Professors help. Not spoiling that Rayquaza was, in fact, a legendary.

"Thank you for letting me play with all the Pokémons!" followed by Bonnie

"Thanks for everything," said the final member of the group.

"You're welcome all of you" Professor said in a warm and honest tone "And I would like to find out more of that Green Pokémon of yours Ash" he said while looking at Rayquaza with tint of curiosity

"Sure Professor!"

"We'll help him too" Bonnie said happily

"It sure is a captivating Pokémon to study" Clemont remarked.

Chuckling and giving his thanks, Professor Sycamore gave Ash his Kalos Pokédex and with a final goodbye and thank you by the trio, were off but was stopped when Ash was hit by a Frubble to the face which almost knocked Pikachu out of Ash's shoulder but maintained his place due to previous similar experience.

Rayquaza surprised and ready to attack the source but he calmed down when he saw Froakie.

Ash looked at the source of the Frubble and found Froakie standing with a Pokéball.

Ash ran towards Froakie and knelt down to see what the Pokémon wanted.

"Froakie?" he asked.

"I think he wants to come with you Ash" Professor Sycamore said while moving forwards towards the group.

"Fro" Froakie nudged the Pokéball towards Ash to prove what Sycamore said.

"Wow, it picked you as its trainer Ash" commented Clemont in surprise.

"Awww that's cute!" said Bonnie seeing the scene made her want to jump.

Grabbing the ball Ash looked at Froakie with a determined looked in his eye.

"So what'd ya say Froakie?"

Froakie replied by jumping and tapping the ball with his limbs. Causing him to be sucked inside the ball. After tilting three times, he heard the ding signaling a successful capture.

Smiling as from ear to ear Ash held up the ball "I caught Froakie!" exclaimed Ash.

He turned towards Rayquaza and Pikachu.

"Froakie's our official first Kalos Pokemon Pikachu, Rayuaza" silently saying Rayquazas name so the others won't hear him.

Rayquaza happily roared cheerful to see his trainer's enthusiasm and seeing how Pokémons are attracted by his radiating aura. _'This will be interesting'_ he thought. It beats his boring life alone in the Ozone layer. But now, he has friends that he can be with.

"Pika pi" said a happy Pikachu.

Ash looked backed at his human companions "Let's go guys! Onwards to the Kalos League!" running through the streets"

Bonnie ran after ash with the same happy expression but turned to his brother when she saw him logging behind "Come on Clemont! Stop being a Slowpoke and hurry up!"

Running while heavily panting Clemont said "…Running's…really…not…..my…forte" he said between pant "can't…walking…be….a…option?" he asked in desperation.

"No~No~ Big brother, now move forward!" Bonnie said as she pushed his heavily breathing brother trying to catch up to Ash.

Professor laughed at the sight and shook his head.

"I think this won't be the last time I'll be seeing those kids" he chuckled as he went back inside the lab.

* * *

 **:D well nothing much happend here, it's all just introduction at the moment. Next chapter ;) will surprise both Clemont and Bonnie. Thank you all for reading and again sorry for the bad grammar!**


	4. AN 1

**Not an update but a quick AN, Thanks to one of the readers for pointing out the whole Rayquaza size thing :V**

 **As I said I don't want Rayuaza to be OP hence why I took 50% of his powers away :V not enough to be a pushover, but at the point where he's an equal yet a bit powerful than the average Pokemon and Pseudo-Legendary (There's a reason why he's a legendary) He can get knocked out by a Squirtle for example or whatever you can think of. He's not Op but again not also a push over.**

 **About Rayquaza's size. The Charizard I was talking about is the same size as Ash's Charizard.**

 **. /search?q=charizard &newwindow=1&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiI4Nmp3eXOAhVCJcAKHR6aCgsQ_AUICCgB&biw=1745&bih=890#imgrc=fQcyVX1ENgsFHM%3A**

 **He's a bit bigger than Ash which I think isn't that big. Considering Rayquaza has a slender body compared to Charizard. Which would make him look much smaller compared to Charizard.**

 **Rayuaza was a size 4 Pokemon :V HE'S BIG If you've seen the mega-evo movie in XY you can see how big a size 4 Pokemon is or the actual size of Rayquaza if you've watched some of the movies, I shrunk him to the size of a size 1 pokemon which is the size of charizard, which was the best candidate. Making him too small isn't intimidating and I felt it wasn't the perfect size. Another thing is Rayquaza doesn't retain his 50% power when he becomes the size of a Pikachu. He actually loses more of it since his size restricts him from using that 50% power that he has. Again making him weaker to that of a normal Pokemon. Again, as I said I don't intend him to become too OP.**

 **:v As for the shipping.. I wasn't too clear with that too. I said they would be best friends for this part of the story :V I want to try and develope their relationship instead of quickly putting them together. :V Starting by becoming close best-friend and etc.**

 **I hope this cleared a bit of misunderstanding, and I'm sorry if it wasn't explained too well, but thanks for pointing that out in the review.**

 **That's all for now. If you have anymore questions you can try and PM me and I'll try to respond as soon as possible.**

 **With that, goodbye and have a nice day everyone! and I'll try to update this weekdays or the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I finally managed to get this chapter finished. 7K words is more than the usual so I hope you guys like it :D. Plus sorry for the slow update. My crappy English plus school are the only reasons I have :V**

* * *

Ash closed his eyes with a content look on his face. Hands behind his head as he relaxed to the peaceful tranquillity being provided by the forest. He took in the robust smell of nature as they walked through the sea of trees. Feeling the forest breeze gave Ash a nostalgic feeling as he remembers his past adventures from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and now Kalos. Opening his eyes, he looked to the front at the blond siblings who were further ahead of him. Bonnie and Clemont asked to join him in his travels through the Kalos Region, to which he happily agreed to, having two natives of Kalos would make the trip easier and fun.

He chuckled slightly watching the two siblings start to bicker about something he couldn't comprehend. Ash was used to this, his previous travels in Hoenn was a testament to that. ' _They kinda remind me of Max and May'_ he pondered, a smile sneaking up to his face, remembering the constant arguments the two would get in.

He looked up at his other companion who was happily flying through the forest but in his Pikachu size. Ash specifically told him not to change to his max size unless Rayquaza had to.

It still baffled him how a legendary of all Pokémon, would want to get captured and by him of all people.

A sudden thought came into Ash's mind, ' _Wait a minute…'_ He paused in thinking _'.. Rayquaza's my_ _Pokémon_ _right?'_ He paused as if waiting for anyone to answer him ' _Then that means…'_ His eyes widened realization. He gulped at the thought of using Rayquaza after remembering what happened in LaRousse city.

Pikachu noticed the change in Ash's expression, and tried to ask if anything was bothering his trainer.

"Pi?"

Ash squirmed and was brought out of his sub consciousness by Pikachu's voice.

Turning his head to look at his best friend, Ash saw the quizzical look Pikachu was giving to him and sighed. Pointing up to the green serpent who was happily flying through the air.

"You know we're gonna have to battle with him sooner or later buddy?" Ash said, uncertainty filling his voice.

Blinking at the question Pikachu titled his head in confusion and turned to look at the Green Dragon. Yeah, what about it? Was something wrong about that? Most of the Pokémons that Ash has captured at one point fought in a battle. So what's so different with Rayquaza? "Pika…?" he answered looking back at Ash, not really getting why he's asking him an obvious question.

Sensing his partner's uncertainty, Ash tried to elaborate more "Remember LaRousse city in Hoenn bud? The one where HE" again pointing at the dragon "was chasing Deoxys?"

Pikachu's face turned into deep thought trying to recall what happened in LaRousse city. Collecting everything that he knew about the incident. He remembered Rayquaza getting furious at Deoxys for trying to trespass his territory, even going so far as to chasing him in LaRousse city. He also remembered the powerful Hy-. His thoughts were cut short when he finally understood what Ash was saying. His face paled remembering the power of the legendary beast.

"Pi-Pi-Pika!" he said getting a bit nervous at using the legendary.

He turned to Ash who shared the same thought. Even if some of the Gyms and people they have faced had legendaries. Rayquaza was still part of the weather trios, they basically made the Earth they were standing in!

But the gears inside Pikachu's head turned. An idea sprouted from his mind as he tried to explain it to his trainer.

"Pika….. Pika-pi pikachu"

"What'd ya mean 'it's okay, let him have a go at it'" Ash said in disbelief, was his best friend actually implying him to use a legendary? "Let me just remind you that he destroys meteors on a daily basis like it's a walk in the park" Ash said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pikachu gave him a look that said 'You're an idiot'

Ash ignored the look and continued "Seriously Pikachu, who'd use a legendary in a league? That'd be too much don't' cha think" Nodding to himself for the logic, Ash had a look of satisfaction thinking this would surely silence his best friend.

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu held up his short arms as he made a counting fingers "Pikachu… pika pi… pikachu… pika…" as he trailed off listing all the people they've fought who used legendaries.

This caused Ash to lose his smug look as his cheeks suddenly turned red in embarrassment "Hey! ...I didn't know that Tobias guy had a Darkrai and Latios, which was totally unexpected" he defended.

"Pika pikachu pika" Pikachu interjected as he frantically waved his hands in the air to emphasise his point.

* * *

Bonnie looked at Ash, who was arguing with Pikachu. "Uhh… is Ash alright Clemont" Bonnie asked in a hushed tone pointing a thumb at the raven-haired trainer.

"Why do you ask Bonnie?" Asked Clemont nonchalantly.

Clemont was too busy studying Rayquaza to see Ash and Pikachu's antics, said Pokémon was flying joyfully above them without a care to the world. Ever since they left Professor Sycamore's lab, Clemont's curiosity about the Pokémon increased, furthermore, Professor Sycamore said the Pokémon wasn't familiar to him. This meant a lot of things for Clemont, if Professor Sycamore doesn't know anything about the weird Pokémon then this is something NEW never-before seen by anyone else. New discoveries that could be found, increasing their knowledge of the vast Pokémon world. And Clemont being a man of science, was privilege to be in the front row sit of examining the Pokémon.

"Look!" she Bonnie pointed at Ash with a bit of annoyance. Causing Clemont to wince from the tone of her voice.

Clemont glanced at the arguing trainer and Pokémon behind them

"Huh" Clemont said with an odd look on his face, this was truly an unusual scene even for the Gym leader. Ash and Pikachu we're shouting at each other while Ash looked as if he understood every bit of what Pikachu is saying… or squeaking.

Humming to himself, Clemont suddenly remembered something he reed during his time in the academy.

"They say that when a powerful bond between trainer and Pokémon is achieved. That bond causes both trainer and Pokémon to understand one another's feelings" Clemont said with his index finger pointing up.

"Wow…." Uttered Bonnie in amazement "Ash and Pikachu's bond must be pretty strong then" At first, Bonnie thought Ash was a rookie considering he only had a Pikachu when they met him. But after witnessing Ash in action, her opinion of him changed.

But now. After learning from his brother that trainers could understand their Pokémon if their bond is strong, and for Ash and Pikachu to reach that. Then Ash was far from being a rookie, creating a strong bond with your Pokémon takes years of experience.

"Yeah…. Ash sure keeps surprising us" Clemont chuckled.

Bonnie Grinned, inspired by Ash and Pikachu. "I wan't to have a strong bond with my Pokémon too" the idea of understanding Pokemons peaked her interest.

Clemonts face turned into an annoyed look. "You need to stop asking random people to be my wife first!" he exclaimed.

"Uh~uh~ big brother" waving a finger at her brother "What if I'm not around you anymore? Who'd wake you up if you overslept? Who'd scold you when one of your inventions blow up? Who'd remind you to wa-"

"I GET IT! NO NEED TO FINISH THAT" exclaimed a flustered Clemont. Slumping down in defeat as fake tears rolled down his face.

Bonnie could only smirk at his brother as she continued looking at the scenery around them hoping to find a cute Pokémon grinned Bonnie, while Clemont went back to watching Rayquaza.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Pikachu and Ash._

"'All the more reason to use a legendary' my ass Pikachu!'" he growled, his Pikachu actually had a good point, but to Ash was too stubborn to accept it.

Pikachu only snorted at his trainer's annoyance.

"Okay! I get it…" he slumped in defeat as grey clouds suddenly loomed over Ash's head "battling with Rayquaza could give me an advantage and also leverage if someone decides to pull off another Latios and Darkrai " he shuddered at the thought, he didn't want another repeat of that painful defeat. He was close to winning the Sinnoh league until he faced Tobias. He wasn't prepared by all means, to battle against two legendary Pokémon. Although receiving a bitter defeat, Ash was thankful for Tobias for giving him one of the most exhilarating League match so far and was proud of his Pokémon's growth in strength, able to knock out two powerful legendary Pokémons albeit all of them getting knocked out in the process.

 _'_ _But this time, it'll be different'_ he thought to himself _'This time we'll all be stronger, and no trainer with a team of legendary would stop us this time!'_ ending his thought with a confident smile and a new resolve as his eyes fired up in determination.

Pikachu looked at Ash's change in demeanour and blinked in confusion "Pika…" One second ago he was sulking and now he was smiling…? He thought.

Pikachu sweatdropped. _'I love him, I really do. But sometimes his weirder than a Squirtle trying to learn flamethrower'_

Ash clenched his fist with a smile "This it'll be different Pikachu, no more good 'ol Tobias to give us any surprise this time. We'll be ready for any legendary, big or small!" To which the Pokémon squeaked in agreement "This time we'll win the Kalos League and show them our strength!" he shouted with confidence as he threw his fist up unable to contain the feeling of excitement.

Finally understanding the sudden change in Ash's attitude. Pikachu quickly crawled up to Ash's head and stood with his own fist up, showing his very own excitement and determination to the notion of winning the League with Ash.

"Someone's eager to compete in the League" Clemont spoke up with a smile "You're enthusiasm is really contagious Ash. Just hearing your declaration fills me up with vigour and energy!" clenching both his hands, Clemont could feel the spirit and determination that Ash was radiating was enough to make Clemont vibrate in anticipation. Clemont's admiration for the boy only grew as he heard Ash's dream of winning the league and becoming a Pokémon master.

"Wow Ash! You and Pikachu sure are fired up!" Bonnie said as she bounced up and down feeling Ash's enthusiasm affecting her.

Scratching his head, a bit embarrassed by his actions "We sure are! It's my dream to win the league and become a Pokémon master!" he declared with pride. Ash was proud of his dream, so as his Pokémon, sharing them to others made only him and his Pokémons happy and fired up to battle stronger trainers.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu swatted Ash on the head with his tail. Which made Ash stumble a bit while they walk.

"OW- HEY!" Glaring at the yellow Pokémon, what

"Pika…"

"He he oh yeah" chuckled Ash while scratching the back of his head "Sorry, It's OUR dream. Me and my Pokémons" Ash smiled brightly remembering that it wasn't just him that strived to be the best, but also his Pokémons.

Remembering his best friend. Ash turned his back from Clemont and Bonnie, making sure they couldn't hear him.

"Well…. I guess you're right buddy. But we should really ask Rayquaza if he wants to battle" Ash said agreeing with his best friend convinced by what he said. If Rayquaza didn't want to battle he wouldn't force him to. A bit disappointed if he Rayquaza says no since adding a powerhouse like him would strengthen his team, but he didn't want Rayquaza to do something he didn't want to do. Ash cared about all of his Pokémon's feelings, he'd love them all even if they didn't want to battle.

Pikachu nuzzled Ash to show that he's welcome.

"Thanks buddy!" He grinned to the Pokémon "Glad I could discuss this with ya" Ash scratched the back of Pikachu's ears. Pikachu leaned in and enjoyed the affectionate scratch from his trainer.

"Chaa"

Hearing his name, Rayquaza flew down next to Ash to see what they were talking about.

"Hey Rayquaza!" happily acknowledging the dragon. Rayquaza replied by moving forward and nuzzling Ash. After hearing a few chuckles from the trainer, he retracted pleased with the chuckles he got. Rayquaza titled his head as if asking Ash what they were talking about.

"Me and Pikachu were just wondering..." Ash said fidgeting, looking around the forest, unsure how to ask the legendary. But focused back on the question when Pikachu tapped him on the shoulders "If you want to battle with me?" he finished.

Rayquaza paused to look at Ash thinking deeply about the offer. After a minute of silence, Rayquaza smiled and nodded to the trainer.

"Really?!"

Rayquaza gave him another nod amused by Ash's reaction.

"Alright!" he shouted which caused Bonnie to jump in surprise.

"What happened Ash?"

"Rayquaza's gonna help me win the league!" Ash quickly regretted uttering those words slapping himself inwardly for being an idiot.

"Ray-who?" Asked Bonnie, Clemont seemed to have heard Ash.

"Oh nothing ha ha it's NOTHING! I thought it'd be a good name!" Ash said quickly in a nervous voice, increasing the speed of his pace.

Bonnie and Clemont gave him a funny look then paused to glance at each other. After a minute of silence, they shrugged to one another. Ash was weird enough and seeing he wasn't ready to give them answer, they mentally decided to brush off the question about Rayquaza. Also increasing their speed to catch up to the young trainer.

Pikachu face palmed while Rayquaza was left in a confused state by Ash's action.

* * *

Nothing happening near Ash was a big understatement since trouble seemed to _love_ him. The gang saw a Dedenne, who was trying to get a fruit from a tree but a Fletchling came out of nowhere and stole the berry. Ash decides to capture Fletchling but struggles due to its flying advantage. Ash had second thoughts of using Rayquaza but dismissed it when Froakie volunteered to battle Fletchling. Ash gave Froakie a chance to battle, struggling a bit due to Fletchlings advantage of flying, Ash made use of Froakie's amazing jumping skills and using an environment filled with cliffs and ledges to their advantage beating Fletchling.

Pikachu follows Dedenne into its burrow which lead them at the base of a tall cliff, unable to get back to the rest of the gang. Team Rocket sees them, since it was Pikachu they went into 'capture mode' with Dedenne added to their hit list. The gang managed to find Pikachu and Dedenne, and a confrontation between Ash and Team Rocket soon followed.

Ash glared at the trio on the Meowth balloon as he saw Pikachu on the ground next to a hurt Dedenne.

"Won't you guys ever give up?" Ash said in annoyance, Ash was amazed by their persistence but aside from that, they were nothing more than thorn to his side.

"Not unless you give us your Pikachu twerp" Jessie laughed "better get comfy cause Team Rocket's not going anywhere" James finished with glee.

"Leave Pikachu and Dedenne alone you meanies!" exclaimed an angry Bonnie.

"Small twerps shouldn't meddle with adult business" Jessie said in a bored tone flapping her hands in the air making a shooing gesture to Bonnie.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet saluted after suddenly coming out from his Pokeball.

"DO. NOT. CALL ME SMALL!" said a fuming bonnie. She crossed her arms and glared at Team Rocket. Causing the Rocket trio to laugh.

"Aww we hurt the small Twerp's feelings" James said mockingly. Causing Bonnies anger to rise.

"Don't worry, maybe someday you'll grow up as beautiful as me. Not that it'll ever happened." Jessie boasted while closing her eyes. Absently admiring her beauty.

"Fine by me. I'd never want to look like an OLD HAG in the first place" Bonnie retorted emphasising the word Old Hag. Causing Ash, Pikachu and regrettably Clemont to snicker.0

The statement immediately caused Meowth and James to gulp and step back in fear.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Said a furious Jessie whose hair was dancing around like a snake as an evil purple aura suddenly enveloped her.

"You heard me" Bonnie said smugly "A fossil like you must've taken centuries to dig up" She giggled.

Ash and Pikachu couldn't hold it much any longer and dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. While Clemont was having a hard time trying to stand because of laughing too hard.

Jessie was spewing steam from his ears, showing how furious she was from Bonnie's statement.

"WHY I OUGHTA-" James tried to held her back, fortunately, he managed to do so.

Ash and company soon regained their composure after laughing to the point where they couldn't breathe. Ash turned to Bonnie who was scoffing at Team Rocket. Then looked at Clemont, who was also regaining his senses "I never thought Bonnie could be so…" he trailed off.

"Savage, Big mouth, Rude?" Clemont finished with an embarrassed laugh.

"I wouldn't say savage. More like Brutally Honest" he said chuckling

"She's quite a handful" Clemont said scratching the back of his head.

Looking back at Team Rocket being serious about the situation.

Meowth ignored Jessie's crisis and turned to Dedenne and Pikachu with an evil look on his face while holding what appears to be a controller for something "Now be a good Pokémon and come wit' us Pikachu!" he quickly pressed the remote as two mechanical arms suddenly appeared out from Team Rocket's balloon.

Ash grinned his teeth getting more annoyed as the time passed by. He was out of options, Froakie and Fletchling were too tired to fight. Bringing them out could only risk them to get captured.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said in surprise as arms suddenly grabbed him and Dedenne.

"PIKACHU!""DEDENNE!" both Ash and Bonnie shouted in concern.

Ash clenched his teeth, he had to do something and fast. Glancing at the dragon next him, Ash had no choice.

"Rayquaza?" He quickly asked. The dragon who was also worried looked at Ash and growled to show he was listening.

"You need need to change now!"

Rayquaza nodded at Ash and shot forward to get between Team Rocket and the two retracting mechanical arms.

* * *

Team Rocket flinched in surprise to see the green dragon suddenly hovering in front of them with a piercing look directed to them.

"Huh what's that?" James said pointing at rayquaza. Finally letting go of Jessie who's anger was replaced with curiosity by the appearance of Rayquaza.

Meowth paused for a few seconds and examined the Pokémon. _'Green, dragon, Odd face that looks like an eel and those weird fins around its head'_ Everthing suddenly clicked, remembering where he'd seen the green dragon before.

"Wayt a minute…" Meowth mused "ain't dat Rayquaza!?" he said in surprise causing his two partners to gasp.

"Now that you've mention it, he kinda looks like the Rayquaza we saw in LaRousse city" James responded without taking his eyes off the legendary.

"What's it doing in the middle Kalos then?" asked a confused Jessie "I thought that thing only lived in Hoenn?"

"Beats me" Meowth shrugged.

"But I know one thing. The look its giving us is making me chilly" Meowth shuddered at Rayquaza's gaze.

"Hmmm.. something's weird about it" Jessie said getting looking the beast.

Rayquaza growled which made the trio flinch.

"Someone woke up I the wrong side of the bed" muttered James.

"Now dat u mention it. It look puny compared to da one we saw in LaRousse city" added Meowth putting paw on his chin while examining the Pokémon.

"Maybe it's a baby Rayquaza?" James added with a look of confusion on his face.

"Baby or not. Imagine what the boss would say if we gave him a legendary!" Jessie uttered with an evil look on her face while rubbing both hands together.

"We'd be promowted and get all da recognition we desoive!" said mewoth with a dreamy look on his face.

"Capturin him wull be a piece of cake!" Meowth said confidently.

"Not like that small fry can do anything about it, looking at his size" The three laughed.

Rayquaza growled louder at Team Rocket. They weren't satisfied enough with trying to capture him, but now they decide to follow him and hurt his trainer, his friends!? The idea didn't sit nicely with Rayquaza and he'd make sure to make Team Rocket pay.

Bright yellow light suddenly oozed out of Rayquaza enveloping his body in yellow streaks of light like a miniature sun.

"Umm.. Jessie, Mewoth not to burst your bubble, but is Rayquaza supposed to shine like that?" James pointed at the yellow shinning Rayquaza.

Clemont was surprise to see Rayquaza shinning brightly "What in the world…" he muttered. Shielding his eyes from the light.

"Huh?" Meowth and Jessie said in unison. Turning around they were blinded by bright yellow lights emitted from Rayquaza. Using their arms to shield their eyes from the bright light. Jessie grunted from due to the brightness of Rayquaza.

After a seconds the Light died down. Adjusting their eyes and finally dropping their arms, only to be silenced by the thing in front of them.

There stood Rayuaza but instead of the Pikachu size they were expecting, it was replaced with a bigger Rayquaza the size of a Charizard. Now his feature were more refined as he looked more feral than before. They shivered looking at the dark, mysterious eyes of the beast.

Clemont mouth was open from what just happened. _'What in the world is going on here? What is that thing'_ Clemont looked at Ash to see if he knew about this, but was surprised to see he didn't even react to Rayquaza's transformation.

"Me-Me- Meowth do something about that!" Jessie pointed a finger at Rayuqaza.

"Dat thing's a legendary just so's u know!" Mewoth said as flabbergasted, they weren't really ready to take on a Pokémon at this calibre.

"Alright Rayquaza, let's do this!" Ash said as his pumped his fist into the air. Rayuaza glanced at then back the Rocket trio.

Meanwhile, sweat appeared on Meowth's head as they were backed up in a corner the sudden appearance of Rayquaza wasn't part of their plan.

"Dats du tweyps Pokémon !?" he said In shock and surprsise

"HE'S CONTROLLING IT!?" Both Jessie and James said.

"Impossible!" Jessie said even more startled. They'd just found out that RAYQUAZA was the twerp's Pokémon! Even more surprising is that he actually captured a legendary! They knew the twerp had a tendency to land in the most weirdest situations which led to the Twerp encountering mystical and legendary Pokémons, but out of all of them this one took the cake and he actually took a LEGENDARY!

Panicking Meowth rapidly pressed the red button on the remote he was holding. "We only need Pikachu, we can bugger off awfter dat" he explained to his teammates as the mechanical arms retracted back to Team Rocket. Receiving a slow nod from his companions.

Rayquaza didn't agree with Meowth's plan and moved to intercept the retracting mechanical arms.

James quickly reacted to the treat and threw a Poké ball into the air and a small squid-like Pokémon materialized.

"Inkay use Psybeam!" James shouted finally brushing off the fear of facing Rayquaza.

"Ink-kay!" Inkay did a handful of movements as a rainbow coloured beam shot forward from two of its tentacles towards the legendary Rayquaza.

Rayquaza saw the attack and quickly moved upwards successfully dodging it. James gritted his teeth after seeing his attack failed.

Rayquaza stopped in mid-flight and saw the two mechanicals noodle-like limbs retracting back. Darting towards it, he used his jaw and chomped on the vulnerable mechanical limbs causing the two hands holding Pikachu and Dedenne to release them both. This caused Pikachu and Dedenne to fall off a great height.

Jessie growled at the dragon in annoyance "Why don't you find someone else to bother!" as tick marks appeared on her head.

"Pikaaa!" "Dedeeeee" Both Pikachu and Dedenne screamed as both of them were falling to the ground, the world just seemed to love seeing Pikachu fall from a great height.

Rayquaza swooped down towards Pikachu and Dedenne successfully catching them before they hit the ground.

"Pika!" "Dedene" both Pokémon thanked Rayquaza. The dragon grunted in acknowledgment while looping back to face Team Rocket again.

"Good job Rayquaza!" Ash cheered his Pokémon, getting fired up by the battle he tried to order a command to the green dragon but stopped when it suddenly hit him "Rayquaza use-"

Ash didn't know any of Rayquaza's move.

Said dragon looked at his trainer with a look of confusion waiting for his command.

He mentally slapped himself for not even trying to find out, but to his defence he wasn't really expecting to find Team Rocket, knowing them he should've actually been prepared from the constant attacks he got from them, he sighed.

"Why'd you stop Ash?" Clemont asked in confusion at the trainer suddenly stopping.

Scratching his chin while slowly looking at the scientist Ash said "Er.. I kind don't know any of Rayuaza's moves" he said with an apologetic smile. He gave up on hiding Rayquaza's name, after all, Team Rocket kinda revealed everything.

Bonnie and Clemont's face fell to the ground as sweat drops appeared on top of their head.

"Then why did you ask him to fight then?!" shouted an angry Bonnie, angered by Ash's idiocy.

"It was in the heat of the moment and we had no choice!" he defended.

"By the way Ash do you know what's going on with Rayquaza" Hearing his name, Ash suddenly tensed and looked at Clemont before sighing.

"It's a long story, I'll explain everything when we get to Santalune city"

Clemont nodded happy that he'll be getting answers later then sighed when he remembered their current predicament. Putting a hand to his face, while making a mental note that Ash got carried away when battling.

"Don't worry, we can still win this" Clemont said as he held up a Poké ball. Only to get stopped by a hand to his face.

"No Clemont. I trust Rayquaza I know he can do this" Ash said in a confident tone. Clemont looked at him with a bit of hesitation but nodded trusting his new friend.

"I might not know his moves but you can learn a thing or two about your Pokémon when you battle with them" Ash said to the scientist while adjusting his hat.

"Alright" Clemont sighed pocking the ball "I'll leave this to you and Rayquaza" he ended. Ash might look like a fool but his battling skills rivalled that of a Gym leader plus his unorthodox fighting style was quite effective in a match.

Ash beamed at the scientist thanking him for giving them a chance. A roar from the dragon got his attention and he looked up in the sky to see Rayquaza looking at Team Rocket.

"You ready buddy!" he shouted at Rayquaza, to which the dragon roared in return.

"Alright. Now show them what you've got!"

Rayquaza roared and shot forward and opened its mouth as ball of yellow energy formed inside of it.

"Its using Hyper beam!" Clemont explained.

Ash silently thanked Clemont for the information and focused back to Rayuaza "Hyper beam off the bat? You really are powerful Rayquaza" he cheered to the dragon.

"This is bad…." James muttered in fear.

"You don't say Sherlock" Jessie said in annoyance "Not only does the twerp have a legendary, but he also got Pikachu back" She threw a glare at the trio on the ground.

"We have better things to worry 'bout than that!" Meowth said pointing at the incoming Dragon.

Rayquaza shot the hyper beam which surprised everyone, the attack was bigger and looked more powerful than an average hyper beam.

"Woah" Ash said in amazement.

"That's no average Hyper Beam!" Clemont said sharing everyone's surprise. Was Rayquaza he deemed after hearing Team Rocket's conversation, this powerful? What's more to this Pokémon that they didn't know.

"Pretty.." Bonnie said mesmerized by bright yellow light made by the attack.

"Wobbuffet go!" Jessie quickly said horror "Use Mirror coat!" Wobbuffet finally made an appearance jumping between the attack and Team Rocket. His whole body laminated like glass. The attack hit him dead on, grunting to the sheer force as it slowly pushed him back. He arched forward as the beam seemed to drill his coat. Jessie looked in concern thinking that it might've been a bad idea.

Wobbuffet stood his ground and continued to take on the attack but finally managed to deflect it back to Rayquaza while being thrown back by the force of it.

"You did it!" cheered the three Team Rocket as Jessie catched Wobbuffet in a hug while congratulate him.

" Wobba" he saluted, but not without fidgeting a bit hurt by the attack.

Ash's eyes widened and quickly ordered Rayquaza to dodge the attack but it was too late.

The attack hit the legendary with double the power causing a massive explosion that shook the ground to occur followed by a huge dust cloud. Causing Ash to cough a bit. After a few seconds Rayquaza appeared out of the smoke and was plummeting down to earth. Swaying from side to side, it was clear he wasn't in control

The trio gasped in horror after seeing the falling form of Rayquaza.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie said while looking at the falling form of Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza! Pikachu!" Ash shouted in distress, sprinting towards Rayquaza,almost tripping on his own two feet.

He stopped when Rayquaza crashed hard onto the ground leaving a huge trail of dirt. He continued on running following the trail of dirt. Once he reached Rayquaza, he saw the dragon surrounded by bruise and scorch marks. Beside him was Pikachu and Dedenne who didn't look any better than Rayquaza.

"Pika.." Pikachu muttered in a raspy voice

"Pikachu!" Ash quickly went over to the mouse Pokémon and knelt down to scoop him up with both hands. Ash's worried look only intensified seeing the state of his best friend.

Pikachu reassured his trainer by waving a hand to the air. He experienced far worse things than this.

"Pi-kapi…" groaned Pikachu.

Ash smiled a bit by Pikachu's action. Slowly rubbing the Pokémon's cheeks.

Bonnie came followed by Clemont who looked a bit exhausted from running. Moving to the other side of Rayquaza where a battered Dedenne rested.

"Dedenne…" she said. Her voice was slow and raspy. The sight of the fragile mouse all bruised and covered in burnt marks nearly killed her heart.

"Let me take a look at him" said Clemont. He knelt down to examine Dedenne. After a few moments he grabbed his bag and opened it up to get a spray filled with green liquid. He pointed the spray at some of the bruise and burn marks of Dedenne making the mouse flinch but slowly relaxing as the effects of the potion.

"There. That should do the trick" Clemont said returning the potion in the bag. He looked at Bonnie with a reassuring smile "Dedenne will be fine. That potion will be enough for now until we get to a Pokémon center"

Bonnie thanked her brother nut not without mimicking Ash's action cradling Dedenne on her arms.

A low groan from Rayquaza snapped everyone's attention as Ash, from his position on the ground, shifted his body to face the legendary. His smile disappeared and was back to a frown when he saw the legendary's condition. He laid one hand on top of Rayuqaza's head trying to comfort the Pokémon.

Clemont and Bonnie remained silent, giving Ash all the attention.

"Are you okay?" He said. Rayquaza gave him a slow nod dejectedly. Which made Ash's heart tighten. He looked down on the hard ground. Thinking about his mistake, he should've warned Rayquaza not to under estimate Team Rocket. He should've told him to slow down. He should've accepted Clemont's help, things might've been different if he accepted Clemont's offer.

A soft growl from Rayquaza caused him to look at the Pokémon. Rayquaza's head leaned on Ash's hand trying to dispel Ash's self-hating. He was the one who fired the Hyper Beam, not Ash, if anyone was to be blamed it was him.

Rayquaza slowly tried to hover back up, the pain causing him to drop back down. Ash saw Rayquaza movement, his Pokémon was hurt, and he didn't want Rayquaza to fight again in all honesty. Clemont's Bunnelby could probably take of Team Rocket. Rayquaza tried hovering up again, with more success but still trembling and swaying as he tried to find his balance. He finally manage to levitate beside Ash giving a trainer a look that said 'I'm not giving up that easily'.

Ash saw this and knew Rayquaza was itching for a rematch. He smiled at the dragon, giving his support and understanding what he wants. Slowly standing up, Ash walked to Clemont handing him the hurt Pikachu. "Can you look after him for me?" He asked.

Clemont gave him a smile and said. "Sure. But do you really want to use Rayquaza again? That Mirror coat's going to give you a lot of problem"

Ash briefly looked at the dragon then back to Clemont. "If Rayquaza still wants to fight, then I'll trust him" he said while slowly walking back next to Rayquaza. "Besides, knowing those goofballs" he jabbed a finger to Team Rocket "I think we still have a chance" he slightly chuckled.

Clemont nodded and went back to his sister.

Finally done with the matter at hand Ash and Rayquaza faced the celebrating Team Rocket with a look of confidence.

"Ready for a round two Raqyuaza?" he peered to the dragon beside him who gave him curt nod.

"Alright then!" he adjusted his hat.

"Oh look the tweyp came back fo another beating" Meowth snickered while pointing a paw at Ash and Rayquaza

"Well how about we teach him a lesson, Wobbuffet go" Jessie exclaimed. As wobbuffet stood in front of the basket.

"You might have a legendary but that won't make a difference with wobbuffet in our side" laughed James, arms folded.

"We'll just see about that" Ash smirked developing a plan in his head. "Rayquaza you're gonna have to trust me on this one" The dragon gave him a look but nonetheless noded.

"Use Hyper Beam" he shouted. Which caused Clemont to look at him as if he was crazy. Team Rocket only laughed. "Give credit to the Twerp when he's being an idiot" Without hesitation Rayquaza opened up his mouth as yellow energy gathered inside of it. Feeling the built up energy was enough, he aimed it on Team Rocket's balloon. Rayquaza released the gathered energy and a beam of light was soon travelling towards Team Rocket with immense speed.

"Wobbuffet use mirror coat and show the Twerp whose boss!" Jessie commanded. Wobbuffet gave a salute and Jumped towards the Hyper Beam focusing all his attention on repelling the incoming attack.

Ash smirked, _'all according to plan'_

"Now Rayquaza, use that speed of yours and get higher up the sky" Rayquaza wasted no time and flew upwards with a burst of speed. The action caused Jessie to gasp in surprise. "Now Dive into Wobbuffet, full speed Rayquaza!" he ordered. Rayquaza stopped ascending then turned towards the direction of Team Rocket as it dived. His body suddenly transformed into a green light as he sped down to the unaware Wobbuffet.

Ash and company looked in awe and surprised at Rayquaza's attack.

"Wow…" Clemont said in astonishment. Rayquaza just kept surprising them, now seeing him battle. And appears to be using a unique attack. He couldn't be more eager to report this all back to Professor Sycamore. Plus to get answers from Ash.

"Rayquaza's powerful isn't he brother?" Bonnie exclaimed to which Clemont gave her a silent nod.

Ash was simply amazed by this. He didn't know his simple orders were actually a real move. He suddenly grinned from ear to ear, looking forward to use Rayquaza in future battles.

"Ow boy… " Meowth muttered shielding his eyes.

"This is gonna hurt" James said closing his eyes

Jessie looked horrified at the incoming Rayquaza, they were played like a fiddle by the twerp. The Hyper Beam was just a diversion to cover up Rayquaza's original attack. Quickly whipping his head to Wobbuffet who was too busy to notice the fast moving Rayquaza. "Wobbuffet that's just a ruse, Rayquaza's attack-!" She was too late as Rayquaza slammed onto Wobbuffet with tremendous force sending him back like a bullet towards Team Rocket. "Wobbbbaaaaa—" he cried in pain. As soon as Wobbuffet hit the balloon, the large momentum from Rayquaza's attack caused them to be thrown upwards into the sky.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate that Twerp" Jessie said biting the bottom of her shirt. They were soaring up in the sky, another failed attempt to capture Pikachu.

"Well, we weren't expecting to fight a legendary tho…." James said trying to calm down a raging Jessie while also being in the same position.

"Well look at da bwight side" Meowth confidently said.

"What bright side?!" Jessie fumed "The Twerp has a legendary now! How'd he even do that?!" she asked in disbelief.

Dismissing her, Meowth continued. "dat means more chance to catch a legendary" he grinned evilly.

"You're right!" Jessie said her mood changing.

"ehem" James said, gesturing to their current position. Meowth and Jessie blinked at him then suddenly had a look of understanding.

"Ohhh yeah.." they both said.

"We're Blasting off againnnnn!" they said disappearing into the sky with a twinkle.

"Wobbaaaaa"

* * *

Rayquaza roared at Team Rocket's direction from the sky. Satisfied with his work. He flew down to the group as he saw Ash sprinting towards him with a huge smile on his face followed by a cheering Bonnie and an amaze Clemont.

"You were amazing buddy" Ash hugged the dragon to which he got a growl of appreciation. "That move that you did was awesome!" flailing his arms into the air. Followed by Pikachu who seemed fit to walk.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu congratulated.

"Indeed, your sudden transformation is very intriguing" Clemont said adjusting his glasses "I could also feel the power of that attack, you truly are amazing"

"Wow! Wow!" cheered an energetic Bonnie agreeing with his brother. "You're so powerful Rayquaza!" Patting the dragon's head.

Rayquaza smiled down at the girl happy to see her impressed by his performance. With a glow of light, he transformed back to his Pikachu size and laid on the left side of Ash's shoulder

Ash couldn't stop grinning. "Alright. Kalos League here we come!" Ash said pumping a fist into the air. The action cause his companions to laught at Ash's actions.

Calming down from his outburst, the group suddenly heard a squeak from the ground.

"Dede!" an orange mouse faced Clemont.

"I wonder what he wants" Ash said looking at the small orange mouse.

Bonnie had a stars in her eyes as he excitedly stood hovering over Dedenne. "Do you wanna come with us? Do you? Do you?!" She repeated.

Clemont saw the mouse Pokémon nod. "Well that's quite surprising" he said. "It must've taken liking to Bonnie when he saw how concerned she was about him"

Dedenne happily nodded again climbing on top Bonnie's head making the blonde girl laugh.

"Can we keep him. PLEASEE!" Bonnie gave Clemont a puppy look that no one could resist.

"I promise to take absolute care of him!" she pointed at the orange mouse.

Clemont for a moment then looked at Ash. Said trainer gave him an encouraging look "Don't worry Clemont, we'll help her take care of Dedenne"

"Pipikachu!" agreed Pikachu who was now on Ash's shoulder.

Clemont sighed and agreed to catch Dedenne. "You promise to take good care of him? That means grooming, feeding and keeping him in shape.. " he went on.

Bonnie quickly nodded and gave her brother a bright smile "I promise!"

Smilling at the young girl. "I see you look dedicated to the job" He grabbed a Poké ball from his pocket then looked at the Pokémon on top of his sisters head "You ready?" he asked.

Dedenne gave a happy nod. With this, Clemont tapped Dedenne with a Poké ball causing the Pokémon to be sucked in by the Poké ball.

The ball twitched a couple of times then ticked signifying a successful capture.

Clemont held the Poké ball and did a pose quite similar to ash with Bonnie behind him doing peace sign and a wink. "I caught a Dedenne!"

He released the Pokémon. Who looked happy to be part of the group. It then hopped onto Bonnie which made the girl giggle.

"Oh! You'll have lots of fun with us Dedenne!" she said twirling the orang Pokémon in the air. "Dede" chirped the mouse.

"I don't know about you guys, but im itching to battle the Santalune Gym!" Ash said as made his way back to the road.

"Pipika!"

Rayquaza was too tired to cheer and decided to stay quiet.

Bonnie and Clemont could only laugh at Ash and Pikachu's sudden outburst.

Then Clemont's face turned serious as he spoke. "Ash.." he began.

Ash held up a hand and said "I know-I know." He said tiredly. "But once we get to Santalune city" he declared. Clemont nodded.

Bonnie looked at the two then raised an eyebrow. "Somethings up" she said, causing the two to look at him.

Ash scratched the back of his head and said. "I'll explain everything later, promise"

Bonnie pouted then smiled. "Okay! You better tell or else" she warned. Ash nodded with a shudder.

Changing the subject and ran while shouting "Time to get my first Kalos badge!"

Bonnie and Clemont could only laugh at Ash's sudden outburst following him as they headed for Santalune city.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D hope to see ya next time.**


	6. AN 2

**Hey guys! long time no ... talk I guess? Well anyways. Sorry for not uploading in almost two months :V It's our last term in school and two of my subjects, Art which I'm thankful that I've finally finished, and Graphics which... I haven't. I've already started writing chapter five months ago but since I have a lot deadline to catch up :V I couldn't finish it. But don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. I aim to finish this to the end! albeit I lost some good ideas due to school... I'll surely update next week on... friday or saturday since after this week, school is pretty much over and it'll give me a lot of time to actually go back to writing again :D until then, see you guys!**


	7. Chapter 5

**HEY guys :V Yes I'm still alive. Sorry for the super late update and I really tried to update the day I posted the An but sadly, school and laziness hunkered me down so again. SORRY. Anyways I got a bit rusty after not writing for months so bear with me on this one if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. Feel free to pm me if you do find any as that will be a great help. In any case, thanks for continually supporting my story :D.**

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT!?" shouted an agitated Ash as he ran towards a medium sized water fountain, jumping on top of the outside stone ledge around it. The action caused him an odd look from the people and Pokémon around the area. Swinging his head from side to side, he tried to get a better picture of his surroundings.

Around the fountain was an open space for people and Pokémon to interact, beyond that, the fountain was surrounded by large two story foot structures supporting European-esque look, untouched by the modernising age which has the comfort to the trainer. Santalune city was smaller compared to Lumiose City but trying to find a Pokémon Center was still quite hard, unlike Lumiose which heavily focused on commercialism, Santalune opted for a more cultural and a hushed environment compared to the never sleeping city. This wasn't a problem for the native Kantonian. He wasn't used to clamorous cities with a lot of people like Lumiose, being born in Pallet town which was secluded and further away from the main hotspots of the Kanto region like the big city of Saffron which was home to Sliph Co. or Celadon, the most populated city in Kanto. He was used to living in a quiet atmosphere provided by Pallet town and its forest, although some Pokémon would cause a bit of noise, it wasn't too loud that it was disturbing anyone.

Pikachu hopped on top of Ash's head also looking for a certain building they've been dying to find as his eyes darted from left to right. He was rather doing well considering he got a light treatment from Clemont back in the forest. Rayquaza, on the other hand, was still affected by the beating he took from Team Rocket a few days ago. Clemont couldn't treat him because he didn't exactly know how to treat Rayquaza, using a potion might've been an option but he dismissed the idea saying it might cause a bad reaction. Rayquaza simply slumped down on Ash's left shoulder, too tired to even fly.

They were soon followed by a panting Clemont, who tried as he might, couldn't keep up to the energetic Ash and a red-faced Bonnie, embarrassed by Ash's action.

"Big brother, we really need to work on your stamina," Bonnie said disappointedly with a sigh escaping her lips. Clemont couldn't retort, too tired from running and simply collapsed to the ground.

"Dede…" Dedenne said jumping down from Bonnie's hand to look at the tired Scientist.

The little blonde girl could only put a hand on her head. Why was her brother so physically frail? Switching her attention to Ash, who was still on his spot on the fountain? She stomped over to the trainer, with an irritated look on her face.

"Get down from there Ash and keep your voice down, you're embarrassing us!" berated Bonnie to the raven-haired trainer while gesturing to the crowd around them.

Ash stopped his search and looked at Clemont's sister. "I can't help it!" Throwing both hands in the air. "I've been itching to get my first badge and it's been a while since I battled." Their conflict with Team Rocket might've given him a gauge on Rayquaza's level of power, but he wanted to test it on a powerful Gym leader. What's not the perfect time to use him for his first official Kalos Gym battle, a declaration to Kalos that Ash Ketchum's rough-and-ready for Kalos.

"Pi-ka" Squeaked Pikachu agreeing with his trainer.

"Didn't you battle Team Rocket?" Bonnie crossed her arms under her chest as she looked at the trainer. "And were almost beaten to a pulp?" continued Bonnie"

"But that was days ago!" Ash retorted. "And I didn't even know any of Rayquaza's moves back then"

"And who's fault was that" Bonnie continued with a raised eyebrow. "We had all the time, before stepping in that forest for you to find out that thing's" pointing at Rayquaza, who was too tired to look. "moves" she finished.

"Well… um… " Ash tried to say a comeback but couldn't think of any but quickly shut her mouth. Pikachu patted his trainer on the shoulder trying to at least, comfort his trainer. Being beaten by a minor in an argument was damaging to one's pride as Pikachu thought. Ash looked at the stares he was getting and slowly went down the fountain with a defeated look.

Scratching the back of his head. "I guess you're right," he said silently. He didn't want any more of the attention falling down on him.

Clemont who had been silent throughout the conversation, finally stood up having regained his breath. "I hate to say this" he spoke up with a bit of tiredness, causing the group to look at him. "But Bonnie's right, your Pokémons aren't really fit to fight at the moment," he said as he made his way to the group patting off some dirt from his blue jumpsuit. "Visiting a Pokémon Center might be a good idea for now"

Ash knew this, he wasn't really planning to battle Viola right off the bat. He just wanted to meet her considering she was Alexa's sister and was curious about her Gym's speciality in terms of Pokémon type. He also wanted to get Rayquaza treated as soon as they meet Alexa's sister.

"We should probably rest a day or two, after what happened in the forest. I think we deserve a little break and stock up in supplies" informed Clemont to which Bonnie was squealing in delight.

"Hear that Dedenne?" She asked the orange mouse while picking him up "We get to go sightseeing around the city!" she said happily causing Dedenne to squeak in excitement.

"Nene!"

"Different new Pokémons we could see!"

"Nene!"

"Exploring different shops to our heart's content!"

"Nene!"

"Rare flowers only found in-"

Suddenly her attention was stolen by a Furfrou and its trainer passing by. "OOH a Furfrou and her trainer look like a keeper," Bonnie said, eyes sparkling as she planned to make her move on the unsuspecting trainer. Followed by a squeaking Dedenne who was trying to catch up to Bonnie.

Ash, Clemont and Pikachu all sweat dropped at Bonnie's childish action and antics.

"Heart of a child, but the mouth of an adult," Ash grumbled under his breath.

"Pikachu pika," said his best friend trying to defend Bonnie a bit.

"You're only saying that because she gives you back massage Pikachu." Ash retorted in a bored tone to which the Pokémon shrugged.

Ash ignored the yellow Pokémon. "Think she's going to be okay?" Turning to the scientist who was slightly worried and nervous about Bonnie, knowing all too well what her little sister capable of. Especially when it came to girls.

"I think she'll be… alright. As long as she doesn't make a scene" Clemont said nervously, his statement turning more into a question. He noticed the Furfrou slightly growling at Bonnie who was getting to touchy-touchy with its trainer.

His instincts suddenly kicked in when he saw Bonnie kneeling down while grasping the trainer's right hand. The latter was surprised by this and could only smile awkwardly at the young blonde. Quickly turning to Ash "Maybe not" as he hurriedly scampered off to Bonnie to diffuse the situation. "Bonnie! How many times do I have to tell you to cut that out" as his voice got fainter by the distance.

Ash sighed. "This is gonna be a long three days." Giving a final glance at Clemont who ceased Bonnie's matchmaking attempt before she became Furfrou chow while repeating a mantra of apologies to the Furfrou's owner who was blushing like crazy by Bonnie's proposal. He turned his head to the road. His new task, to locate a Pokémon Center.

Alexa's sister would have to wait. Rayquaza was still badly hurt from the encounter with Team Rocket. Finding a Pokémon Center was his top priority at the moment.

"Alright Pikachu let's go find-"he was cut off by the sound of a camera flashing.

The trainer turned to the source of the sound and saw a blonde girl wearing sleeveless shirt and greyish- green cropped pants with lots of pockets and a white belt, down to her feet she was wearing brown ankle boots with laces that match her trousers and a matching sweatband on her left wrist.

"Red hat, blue jacket and a Pikachu. Bingo, I've finally found you!" said the girl causing Ash to stare at her.

"huh?"

Viola ignored it and tried to do a bit of teasing on the young trainer. "So you're the cutie that my sister's been telling me about," Viola said Winking at the Raven-haired trainer.

The statement caused an immediate reaction on Pikachu and Ash, freezing them to the ground as both of them look at Viola like she uttered a forbidden scripture from the Holy book of 'things not to say to a random person in public that might cause misunderstanding'. While Rayquaza, living outside of Earth's atmosphere had no clue about human intercommunication, looked back and forth at Pikachu and Ash. Was something wrong?

"Ra?" he tried, but to no avail. He then looked at the Blonde woman. Something she said turned his trainer into a living statue. Carefully studying her, there wasn't anything out of the blue about her.

Viola giggled and moved towards the trainer. "You should've seen the look on your face"

Ash and Pikachu didn't budge and continued to stare at her. While Rayquaza eyed her wearily.

Viola continued giggling as she stopped in front of the trainer. "I was just teasing you by the way," she said poking the trainer on the cheeks. "I never thought I'd get that kind of reaction from you" giving another brief laugh.

"Well-" Ash started while rubbing the back of his head "Who are you anyways?" It wasn't out of the norm that random people would approach him, but this was a whole new kind of random. Most of the people he met didn't introduce them with "you're the cutie" apart from Melody who gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Blushing as he remembered the feeling of getting kissed by a girl.

Viola noticed the red tint and inwardly smirked. "That's not important right now" She then locked arms with Ash causing the trainer to fidget in nervousness.

"Relax, I don't bite. I'm just here because I heard a certain trainer was making a scene in one of the districts."

Pikachu inwardly laughed at his trainer's ordeal while Rayquaza…. Well, Rayquaza was still confused.

"That would probably be me" Ash scratched the back of his head whose face finally recovered from an extreme case of blush overdose.

"So I see. And Judging from you and your Pikachu's little seen on the fountain" the statement Ash to duck his head under his Jacket from embarrassment. "You're not from around here are you?" Ash looked at the blonde and nodded.

"Right. My name's Ash and these are my two buddies Pikachu and-" Ash paused, thinking of a name to hide Rayquaza's true identity. "- Quaza and those" Pointing at the arguing Clemont and Bonnie "are my friends. Me and Pikachu came all the way from Kanto to challenge the Gym leaders and enter the Kalos league" he ended with a smile.

"Pika.." Pikachu silently whispered to Ash to which the trainer ignored.

Viola cocked an eyebrow to the trainer. "Kanto huh," she said "You're quite far away from home. What made you want to enter the Kalos league?" Viola already knew why thanks to her sister, she just wanted to hear it from the boy himself.

Rayquaza sensing that Ash was about to declare his dream again, positioned himself on top of the Trainer's head causing said trainer to chuckle.

Ash felt a built up of energy inside him as he briefly detached himself from Viola. He looked at the blonde and grinned as he started to share his dream.

"It's my dream to become a Pokémon master!" clenching his fist as his heart burned up in Vigour. "And our dream-" gesturing to Rayquaza, who started hovering on top of Ash's head, and Pikachu who mimicked his trainer.

"-to become the best of the best. With new Pokémon and a new region, there's bound to be more and harder challenges. Entering the Kalos League will show us how far we've come and how close we are to our dream! " he pumped his fist up to which Pikachu copied "Pika" while Rayquaza roared in agreement. Although hurt, he was enthusiastic when it came to declaring the goal Ash shared to him. "

Viola stared at the trainer and felt the surge of energy that Ash radiated. She couldn't help but admire the boy. She could feel the drive and passion from his declaration. The honesty and resolve for his goal consumed her like the fire that brightly burned blinding anyone who looked at the trainer. 'So this is what Alexa's been talking about' She smiled raising her camera and taking another snapshot of Ash.

The trainer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Rayquaza stared at the camera with new found wonder.

"You have one big dream Ash, with that kind of attitude I'm sure you'll eventually reach it," she said. His declaration fuelled her the shutterbug inside her as she looked forward to battling the trainer. He did say he wanted to challenge the Santalune city Gym leader. She'll make sure to give Ash a picture of a battle he won't forget.

"And it's nice to see your Pokémon shares the same passion as you. With them by your side, you'll surely surpass any challenges ahead of you. Like a photo, all the elements blend with each to create the perfect shot" Viola raised both her hands his index and thumb finger shaped into a frame.

Ash nodded, taking in what Viola said. "So how bout you umm-"

"Viola. The name's Viola" she interrupted.

"Viola. Do you know anything about Santalune city?" Ash asked, Having a guide would help his search for the Pokémon Center.

Viola puffed and looked at the trainer with a confident smile "You're looking at none other than Santalune city's professional bug-type photographer extraordinaire! Of course, I know about Santalune city. From every street, corner, to the trees, the vibrant flowers that screams of a perfect shot. I know Santalune like the back of my hand!"

Ash and Pikachu stared in awe, while Rayquaza was new to the concept of photo and photographer and was curious about it. "Wow… That's so cool! Could you show me some of them?"

Viola smiled from ear to ear seeing Ash's eagerness to see her masterpieces.

"Sure why not!" She eagerly replied. She suddenly saw Rayquaza which peaked her interest at the moment. She hasn't seen any Pokémon like this before. Considering she's a Gym leader and the Pokédex was pretty much hammered into her mind, courtesy of her eldest sis, this could be a recent new Pokémon.

Rummaging her Pocket to grab her Pokédex. Viola pointed the device towards the Green Pokémon. The Pokédex made a few beeping sound and scanned Rayquaza. After a few seconds, she was surprised by the result.

'Scanning complete'- No information found.

'No info found huh' she thought, re-pocketing the Pokédex. She'll ask Professor Sycamore about this later.

"Quaza was it? I haven't seen any Pokémon like it." She studied the dragon as it moved closer to her examining her camera. "You're really intrigued about this aren't you" the dragon nodded. "Well, this is a camera" holding up the device. "We use this to capture photos like so" she snapped a picture of Rayquaza to which the dragon jolted back in surprise. "So you can treasure memories and keep them to look back in the future" she finished, showing the small screen on the camera revealing a picture of Rayquaza.

The dragon eyes widened in surprise and marvelled at the camera, she called the thing as it showed his face on it. He hovered next to Viola captivated by the photo like he was staring at his own reflection causing the blonde photographer to giggle.

"We found him in the woods near Lumiose City looking exactly like that but much worse. Professor Sycamore treated him and after that. Quaza decided to join us on our trip. A few days ago an evil organisation called Team Rocket tried to steal our Pokémon so Quaza decide taught them not to mess with us. Which ended up in a fight leaving him badly hurt." Ash half lied. Pikachu understood why Ash wanted to keep Rayquaza's secret. It might cause unwarranted attention

Viola nodded and her face showed sympathy for the dragon after learning that he's been through a lot. "To go up against an organisation like that. Rayquaza must be a powerful to have fought them off"

Ash nodded "He might be small, but he's no pushover that's for sure" not bothering to mention Rayquaza size related powers.

'The fewer people who know the better' he thought.

"Quite fascinating, do you know anything about him?" Viola asked as she took another photo of the dragon. To which Rayquaza was happy to allow.

Ash shook his head. "No Pokédex entries about him" She'd probably try and use a Pokédex on Rayquaza anyways, might as well tell her Rayquaza was an undiscovered.

"An unknown Pokémon huh.." She might have a word with other Gym leaders about this. Rayquaza content with the new knowledge flew back to Ash's shoulder.

"Anyways, you were looking for a Pokémon Center right. Well look no further!" she exclaimed. "There's one near us, it's only a few blocks away"

Ash thanked Viola for her assistance and asked if he could do anything to repay her.

Viola shook her head. "It's okay, I'm just happy to help a trainer like you. Your declaration also fuelled my dream of getting the perfect shot!" She said with excitement. "I'm also willing to show you the way to the Gym after Rayquaza gets treated"

Ash beamed at the blonde. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." She said. Turning to Clemont and Bonnie. "Should we get your friends?" she asked.

Ash waved a hand "They'll be fine. Besides, does it look like they're going to be done soon?"

Viola tilted her head to the right to get a view of the two siblings behind Ash. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

" By the time they're done I'd probably have my fifth badge" he joked. "And I really need to get Rayquaza to a Pokécenter Asap"

To which Viola nodded "If this becomes a norm, you might not make it in time for the league" she sweatdropped, leading the way to the Pokémon Center.

"I hope not" Ash grimaced.

"Pika" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

Rayquaza roared softly as he went back to Ash's shoulder, he didn't know what the league was, but it seemed important to his trainer. He'd ask Pikachu about that later.

Serena sighed in satisfaction as she took another sip from her cup. The taste of Mocha sending shivers throughout her body, savouring every ounce of the beverage as it went down her system.

"Fen!" squealed her fox companion on top of the table who was happily eating from a small bowl.

Reaching to the Pokemon "Do you like it Fennekin?" said Serena, stroking the fox's fur. The yellow strands of hair playfully covering the trainer's hand, the soft texture left a delighted feeling to the trainer.

"Fennekin" agreed on the Pokemon, licking her lips, cleaning out some traces of Poke food on her mouth.

They were currently in a Cafè between Lumiose and Santalune city. Taking a break from walking for four hours non-stop. It took a toll, mainly her feet, on the fresh trainer. Serena wasn't used to travelling from long distance on foot. She was used to riding a Ryhorn whenever her mum decided to bring her along to one of her 'seminars' as she would say it. Although the ride can sometimes be bumpy, it beats walking by a long shot.

Serena slumped back in her seat. Gathering up her thought, her plan was to catch up to Ash in Santalune city. According to Prof. Sycamore, Ash and co. left Lumiose his lab a day after she came. Apparently, they were also heading for Santalune city for Ash's Gym battle. Armed with the knowledge, Serena decided to reunite with her long lost friend.

"Fen?" asked Fennekin.

"Nothing girl" she stated

"Nothing"

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Ash's new Pokémon finally got healed up after another rough experience thanks to Team Rocket. He was hoping that the start of his journey would be smooth cruising at the most but life had other plans for him. Not even a week after the incident in Lumiose city, Rayquaza was all beat up again. Which made him wonder. Was it actually safe to bring Rayquaza along?

Shaking the thought he continued stroking Raquaza's small slender form to which the Pokémon enjoyed. Instead of his usual position on Ash's shoulder, he was being carried by Ash with both arms like how misty carried Togepi albeit his whole body was slightly coiled like a snake.

"So now that you Pokémon are all healed up. I'm betting you're eager to challenge the Santalune Gym leader" Viola stated as she accompanied Ash outside the Pokémon Center. She wasn't going to tell Ash that she was the Gym leader. That would spoil the fun.

She giggled anticipating Ash's expression when he finds out.

'That's worth a thousand shots!' She thought.

Ash… was quite fun to talk to in her opinion. She found that anything weird is pretty much okay with Ash as if weird is part of his everyday life. It's very comforting and relaxing to talk to Ash as anything was a topic to the young trainer. His views and enthusiasm made her interested in the future of the self-proclaimed 'Pokemon Master' to which she fully supports.

"You got that right" Ash grinned at the older blonde.

"Pika-Pika!" "Ra!" Pikachu and Rayquaza simultaneously said to Ash from both shoulders. Healed up and fully rested, both Pokémon were energised and ready to go. The bruises that were previously surrounding Rayquaza was long gone and replaced with his shiny emerald scale. The same could be said with Pikachu.

Ash's eyes widened as he realises what both Pokémon are trying to say. Viola looked at Ash with a raised, he seemed to understand every bit of what they said, albeit it was only a squeak and a roar. They did say that a Pokémon and trainer's bond surpasses any language barrier, It's still odd since he only got Rayquaza a week ago from what Ash told her.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot about Clemont and Bonnie!" As if on cue, the two blonde siblings appeared from a nearby street, looking sweaty and exhausted.

"We finally found you!" exclaimed a heavily panting Bonnie who was using the barely standing Clemont for support. Dedenne who was lying face down on her head looking exhausted too.

"Please don't run off without us again. Do you have any idea how hard it was to look for you?" said Clemont who looked far worse than Bonnie, slumping down with both hands on his knees, the exhaustion was comparable to the gravity of earth bearing down on him but ten folds. The waterfall of sweat coming out of his body was immense.

Ash waved off their complaints and shrugged.

"I thought you'd look for a Pokémon Center so I - I mean we decided to go on without you" explained Ash.

"We did! But we still couldn't find you. We asked the nurse Joy inside but that didn't help us much. She said the only thing she saw two couples, a blonde and a raven haired trainer.. well she did say he had a weird Pokémon so that could've been a clue" Bonnie paused when she realised two things. One, did Ash say we? Two, who's the blonde chick?

"…wait a minute… what do you mean by we?" she asked.

Viola waved at the newcomers with a bright smile. One thing's for sure, Ash had eccentric friends thought Viola.

"You left us to go on a date with that girl?!" said a vexed Bonnie as the plume of smokes came out of her head. But what surprised everyone was what she said after "Brother you should learn from Ash!"

Clemont collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and shock from what Bonnie said. Viola and Ash blinked at this and inwardly, slightly, incy wincy small enough to fit an atom, blushed at the thought. Pikachu was laughing his ass off on the ground. His Ash? Go out with a girl? That'd be the day he learned a ground move like Earthquake.

"No no no! – she helped me find my way in Santalune and get to the Pokémon Center we were probably at one of the stores when you two came to the Pokemon Center" Ash frantically repeated trying to disperse the growing misunderstanding.

"He's right. Ash looked kinda lost so I kinda helped him and took him on a small brief tour of the city" Viola explained.

"That's a shame… but if you think about it, it does sorta sound like a date" said a convinced but curious Bonnie

"Moving on-" Ash said trying to move the topic out of awkward waters "-This is Viola" Ash motioned with both hands to the older blonde to which she waved to Clemont and Bonnie again "She's a professional photographer and her pictures are amazing!" Ash said.

"Viola puffed her chest at the compliment "Nice to meet you two and I do take pride in my work"

"Woah- a professional Photographer? By any chance do you have any of Pokémon?" asked a very excited Bonnie forgetting the fatigue.

"As a matter of fact, they're one of my specialities," said Viola showing shots of Pokémon on her camera.

"These are amazing!" said Bonnie as she shuffled from one picture to another.

Clemont who regained his breathe stood up and also examined the photos "These pictures are breath taking! Never have I seen shots of different assortment of Pokémon like these, as if each one of them tells a different story" said Clemont.

Viola smiled, appreciating the compliments that Clemont and Bonnie gave.

"Hmm.." Clemont hummed which caught the attention of Ash "Professional photographer, blonde, from Santalune city named Viola. I think I've read her somewhere. Perhaps are you-" he was cut off by Viola.

"NO!- um what I mean is. You see I'm always getting compared to someone with the same type of photography" She explained. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her fun…. and surprise.

"Oh.. okay then," Clemont said dropping the subject. But something was still off. He wasn't convinced.

"Anyways! Where were we? Oh yes! We were heading to the Santalune Gym" said Viola.

"You know you've helped me enough right? In fact, I'm probably wasting your time right about now" said Ash.

"Nonsense. It's just for a day and I can catch up on my project at any time" reassured Viola.

"Seriously if you have other plans I don't mind," said Ash.

"I can look up where the Gym is" pitched Clemont.

"Aww- You want to get rid of me that badly" Viola playfully pouted.

"No- no it's… uh… well, umm.." Ash, although having a bit of experience of girls thanks to the previous journey, was still confuse to what to do, but if there's one thing Dawn drilled into his head "Fine. If it's not a bother. Thanks" said a defeated Ash.

"Gladly! And you're welcome" said a cheery Viola.

Bonnie quietly tugged on Clemont motioning him to lean downwards "You sure those two aren't dating?"

Clemont glanced at the laughing Viola and sulking Ash and shrugged.

Men always lose to Women Dawn always said.

* * *

Ash and co arrived at a large building where a familiar news reporter was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey- That's Alexa!" Ash rushed forward greeting the journalist. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the ground to greet Alexa's

"Hello Ash" Alexa smiled. "How's Kalos been treating you so far?" she asked. It's been one and a half weeks since she parted ways with Ash. Knowing the Pokémon trainer, he's bound to have come across some adventure along the way.

"Nothing much, besides the usual Team Rocket, I made new friends" Ash replied gesturing to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Oh hello there nice to meet you two and -" she said smiling to Bonnie and Clemont then noticed her sister Viola.

Viola put a finger on her mouth signifying to keep her identity a secret for now.

Alexa understood and played along.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Alexa," Clemont said.

"Hello pretty lady you might be old but you're a- pff mhm" Clemont cut her little sister off before she could say anything that could embarrass him in front of the reporter.

Alexa blinked, surprised by Clemont's action and being called a pretty lady.

"Sorry but she has a bad habit of proposing to women we encounter," Clemont said laughing awkwardly.

Bonnie wiggled out of Clemont's grasp and glared at her brother "It's not a bad habit. I'm just looking after your future. Call it a little 'sister's intervention' " she sagely nodded to herself mimicked by Dedenne on top of her head.

Clemonts slumped forward and sighed dejectedly "I give up"

Alexa chuckled and said "Well aren't your friends a lovely bunch. But Team Rocket? They're still chasing after you even here in Kalos?" asked Alexa in surprised. She thought that after Unova Team Rocket would be nothing more than a thing of the past. But apparently not.

"Unfortunately yes. But I'm not really surprised anymore after seeing them in 3 regions" Ash said in a bored tone. He gave up of thinking why Team Rocket kept chasing after him and Pikachu.

Alexa sweat dropped hearing Team Rocket's tenacity "Well they sure are determined you can give them that. But anyway, my sister's been waiting for you inside and from the looks of it, she's really looking forward to battling you." She turned her back from the group to look at the Gym.

Ash smiled and crossed his arm "Well Rayquaza, how bout I get you a firsthand experience of a Gym battle?" Rayquaza responded with a roar, delighted to experience what the humans called 'Gym battles'. Ash laughed at this and patted his head

"Your sister the Gym leader huh? From what I've read her name is –" Clemont commented but was stopped by a finger from Viola.

"Ah Ah Ah you'll ruin the surprise. Best see it for yourself Ash" Viola said. To which Alexa just laughed at.

Ash nodded and walked towards the building followed by Bonnie, Clemont, Viola and Alexa 'Surprise? I wonder what?'

Stepping inside he was amazed by the corridors of portraits ranging from eccentric flowers to different kinds of Pokemon. Others were a close up while some from a long shot as if depicting a scene. The shots were one of a kind, the angling position of the camera creating a tranquil effect on the shot that could pull the strings and bend your emotions. All in all, it was professionally done.

"Woww~! Pretty pictures!" said a merry Bonnie as she skipped from one portrait to another.

"Looking at these pictures just show you the time and effort it took for the shot," said Clemont, whom unlike her sister, slowly observed one picture at a time. Indulging on the masterpiece created by the photographer who took it. 'These and Viola's shots look exactly the same' Clemont thought, in terms of presentation you could say it's a carbon copy.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Whoever made these is a first rate photographer" said Ash who was deeply observing a picture of a Vivillion with Rayquaza and Pikachu on both of his shoulders.

"That particular shot was the first shot the photographer took apparently" Said Viola as she approached Ash's side.

"It was also one of the closest pictures to her heart considering it's the shot that drove her forward to reaching her dreams becoming a stepping stone to success to what she is now"

"You really know about the photographer of this pic. Are you two close friends by any chance?" asked Ash.

She continued gazing at the pic, answering ash without looking at him "You could say that"

"Well anyways, how bout you get a bonus today Ash. Since it looks like you really admire her work, how about we meet her today. Would you like that and don't worry it's my treat to you?" Said Viola who was standing next to Ash.

"I'd love too. And I think Rayquaza would love that as well" said Ash as he looked at the dragon who moved from his shoulder and was looking at other portraits.

"It's agreed then. After your battle we'll meet the photographer of these pics" she said smiling

"Speaking of battle. Where's the Gym leader? I can't have a battle without him.. or her?" said Ash wondering where the Gym leader of Santalune city is, and in his opinion, lucky to have a Gym full of photographic masterpieces.

Alexa snickered while Clemont looked as if he wanted to say something.

This only confused Ash more.

"Well you see As-"Clemont was about to say but was interrupted by Viola. It seemed like everyone wanted to interrupt each other today.

"I'm glad you ask Ash," Viola said as she stood in front of the trainer "May I formally present to you, the one and only. Number one photographer and Gym leader of Santalune city" the tone of her voice increasing although slight but noticeable enough to create a build up "Me, Viola" she finished with a bow to create a dramatic effect.

Ash stepped back from the revelation and his face did a quick three-sixty as if he was hit in the face by a brick. Confusion turned into more confusion, shock and all other emotions you could think of like finding out your professor back home has been spending too much time with your mum. Although a bit exaggerated.

Ash could only two words "wait… WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Well, I was kinda torn in picking to go with the anime, but it was kinda boring to me. :V I made Viola the way she is simply because I wanted to experiment and give her a different kind of personality and I have to say, this chapter was really fun to write. But if you didn't like her character then fret not, after Santalune you can say goodbye to her. Unless you want to see her in future chapters ;). Anywho, thanks to my friend for helping me with some of the thinking, proofreading and knowledge in Pokemon. Without his help, the quality of my work would be unbearable so to speak. Next chapter... will be fun to write, so watch out for that! Goodnight... er morning to everyone and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
